The Three Mysterious Items
by Black-Rose-6321
Summary: Three mystery girls move to japan from California.Once they meet Yugi and the gang every thing changes for them. Three mysterious new items and a mystery that lies in the past. Who knows what happens next. BakuraxOcxAtem KaibaxOc PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Info

**Disclaim: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**The Three Mysterious** Items

**Information:**

**Thalia Uzimaki: **Has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, hazel eyes, about 5'2. Has a punk like personality but she is very nice when you get to know her.

**Katara Uzimaki: **Has jet black hair that reaches hips, dark blue eyes, about 5'7. She has a black belt in martial arts, and favorite color is blue. Very protective of friends and family.

**Amunet Uzimaki: **Has light brown hair that goes all the way to her legs, dark emerald green eyes, and is about 5'4. Loves hanging out with friends, and likes the color green.

**Summary: **Three sisters move in from California and little do they know what's in store when they meet Yugi and the gang. Bakura x Oc x Atem, Seto Kaiba x Oc

Mostly in Katara's POV out of all three sisters.


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hi, thanks for reading my fic and just to warn you this is old and not the best. I completely understand my mistakes with my OCs [Marysueness and OCCness] and other things but when you read this and see anything that really stands out please feel free to tell me about it. And no I'm not asking to be flamed but I am asking for some simple guidance and help.)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Normal POV:**

"Mom where's my backpack," asked a girl with jet-black hair. "It's in the living room sweetie." "Thanks mom." She replied. "Katara were going to be late for our first day of school if we don't hurry. "Yelled a girl with dark emerald eyes and light brown hair, and a girl with blonde hair and dark brown hazel eyes in unison. "Sorry Amunet, sorry Thalia. "They all rushed out the door. "Bye mom," all three girls said in unison.

**Yugi's POV:**

"Bye Grandpa," said a boy with lavender eyes and crazy black, red, and yellow hair. "Bye Yugi," a small old man replied. "Come on Atem." He yelled as he opened the door to leave. The two of them walk out the door when suddenly they were knocked over by a girl with brown hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes as two girls stood next to her. One with blonde hair and bright hazel eyes and the second girl had jet-black hair and dark blue eyes. "I am so sorry." She said while helping us up. "It's ok." I replied while dusting off my pants.

"My name is Yugi." "Nice to meet you Yugi. My name is Amunet. The girl with the blonde hair is my sister Thalia, and the girl with her head in a book is my other sister Katara." " Hi." The girl named Thalia came over and put out her hand. I took it. "Nice to meet you Thalia." "Who is the boy who looks just like you but taller?" Amunet questioned to me. "Oh him that's my brother Atem."

**Katara's POV:**

"Oh him that's my brother Atem." Right when I heard his name I looked up from my book and ran immediately over to where Atem was standing. "Your names Atem?" I asked. He answered, "Yes it is." "Atem is Egyptian right?" "Yes but…" Thalia cut him off "We should head to school now or we will be late." "You can walk with us if you like," stated Yugi. "That would be awesome thanks," said Amunet. "No problem."

When we arrived to school a boy with blonde hair and a girl with brown hair walked up to us. "Hey Joey, hey Tea." Said Yugi. "Hey Yug," replied the boy with blonde hair. Then the girl next to him saw my sisters and me. "Hey Yugi who are those girls with you," asked the girl with light brown hair like Amunet's but shorter. "Oh yeah Tea Joey this is Amunet, Thalia, and Katara." pointing at each of us as he said our name. "We meet on my way to school. Katara, Thalia, Amunet this is Joey, and Tea." "Nice to meet you two," Amunet said while shaking Joey and Tea's hand. "You guys must be new because I haven't seen you around before." stated Tea. "Yeah we just moved here from California." I said while still having my face in my book. "Say what you reading there Tara?" asked Joey. "If you must know it's a book my father gave me on my tenth birthday. He found it on one of his trips to Egypt." Right when I said that I saw Atem look more interested in the conversation. "It's her favorite book she never goes any where without it." My sister Amunet explained. Then I stated sternly to Joey. "If you call me Tara one more time I'll ripe off your arms, and legs and feed them to a shark." I said as I watched Joey's face turn white as a sheet. "So," said Tea trying to drop the subject. "Thalia why are you wearing the boy's uniform instead of the girl's." "Because I hate pink and I hate skirts even more." Replied Thalia simply.

"So Katara, Amunet, and Thalia if you need someone to show you around school one of us would be happy to do it," said Tea as Joey's face turned to its regular color. "Ok," I said looking away from my book. "Who to pick." Looking around the group as I saw Joey jump up and down with his arms in the air. I sighed then said, "I choose…..Atem." Joey's mouth drooped and looked at me. "If that's ok." "Sure why not," Atem said as he shrugged.

**Amunet's POV:**

Just after my sister left, a limo pulled up to the side of the road. A tall boy with brown hair and eyes as cold as ice walked out of the limo. "Hey moneybags what's up?" Joey said. "Shut up mutt," yelled the guy Joey called moneybags. Tea and Thalia had to hold him back from jumping on him. Then the guy with brown hair walked over to me and looked at me with his icy blue eyes. "Hello my name is Seto Kaiba and may I ask what your name is beautiful." Once he said that I blushed and Joey got even angrier. "You stay away from her Kaiba," yelled Joey as Tea and Thalia helped him back. "My name is Amunet Uzimaki," I said blushing again. "Nice to meet you Amunet." He said as he kissed my hand, which made me blush even redder. "It suits you, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." My face turned as red as a ripe tomato. "I'll can show you around if you like." "Thank you that would be very nice." I answered as he held out his arm, which I accepted without hesitation.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****:**

**Katara's POV:**

I walked with Atem as he showed me around the school. Finally, we came up to a rooftop. "What is this place?" I asked. "This where I come when I need to think." "Oh. Um Atem can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Have you heard the story of the chosen Pharaoh who saved the land of Egypt from a great evil 5000 years? My dad said that the chosen pharaoh will return to save the world again from the return of the shadow games. It also says there are 7 millennium items and within each of the items there are special powers." He replied a little shock by what I had just said. "Yes I have but how do you know about that?" "Well…." Then I remembered about class. "Shit we are going to be late." I took his hand, ran back down the stairs, and ran in class just before the bell.

"Today class we have three new students coming all the way from California. Their names are Katara, Amunet, and Thalia Uzimaki." Mrs. Smith announced. "Katara you can go sit in the seat next to Bakura, Bakura please raise your hand." A boy with white hair rose his hand scowling. "Amunet you can sit next to Kaiba." I saw my sister's face brighten and a big smile plastered on her face. "And Thalia why don't you sit next to Atem." As we took our seats, the teacher started her lesson.

**At Lunch Normal POV:**

"It's finally lunch." Thalia said, "I'm starving." "Bye guys Seto asked me to sit with him. I'll talk to you later." Amunet said as she rushed off to go sit next to the CEO of Kaiba corp. "Hey guys come sit with us." It was Tea. We went over to the table and saw Tea was the only girl there but we didn't mind. "Hi guys," Thalia said as Katara and her sat down, Thalia in between Atem and Ryou. **(A/N Good Bakura is called Ryou while Yami Bakura is called Bakura.)** In addition, Katara with her book in her hand sat in between Joey and Bakura. "Where's Amunet?" Joey asked looking around. "She's sitting with Kaiba for lunch." Thalia replayed. "Yugi who are the boys with white and brown hair?" "They are Ryou, Bakura, and Tristan." "Nice to meet you guys." Thalia said. We all ate our lunch will Atem talked with Yugi about something.

**Katara's POV:**

I ate my lunch will reading my book. It felt like someone was staring at me, so I look up and who do I see but Bakura, the boy who sits next to me homeroom. "What do you want," I asked with a glare that made some people cower in fear, but he only smirk. '_Bakura's smirk was so hot… what did I just say hot. Snap out of it Katara you barely said two words to the guy._' "Why do you keep your face in your book when you have such beautiful eyes to look at?" He said still with the smirk on his face. I felt a blush trying to surface, but I held it back. "Maybe because I like to read if you don't mind," I replied with annoyance in my voice. "Oh but I do mind because I can't she your beautiful icy, dark, cold, blue eyes." After he said that, he grabbed my book out of my grasp will I was distracted and ran. "Bakura come back here with my book you good for nothing thief." I yelled with venom in every word.

I ran after him just to find him in the empty hall waiting for me like a spider waiting for a fly to be caught in its web. "How can you read this it is in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics?" "I can read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics for your information." After I said that his eyes grew wide in confusion, or maybe shock or maybe both we did not know but I did not care I just wanted my book back. I took my chance and ran towards him and grabbed at my book, but he grabbed my wrist. At the sensation of his touch, I felt my body shiver and a shock of electricity. He let go and my head start to hurt. I held my head in my hands next thing I know everything was black.

**Bakura's POV:**

I grab Katara's wrist to keep her from taking the book back. However, when I do I feel a shock in my hand and I let go of her. I watch her with confusion as she clutches her head and falls forward. I catch the fainting girl in my arms and hold her wedding style. As I do, Ryou and the rest of his pathetic friends come in from the lunchroom. I growl to myself as they rushed over concerned about the girl in my arms. "What did you do tomb robber?" The pathetic excuse for a Pharaoh said with hate in every word. "Why Pharaoh I have done nothing. I simply took her book to annoy her she tried to get it back. Then she simply clutched her head I guess in pain and fainted. All I did was catch her." I replied with a smirk on my face as I watched the Pharaoh's reaction. "You lie tomb robber. You must have down something to make her faint." Atem replied.

"Well now that you mention it I did ask her how she could read her book. It's all in ancient Egyptian." " What did she say thief." " Well she said that she could read it. Then she ran towards me to get her book. However, I grabbed her wrist, but …. I felt a shock in my hand that made me let go. Then she fainted."

"We should get her to the nurse," said my hikari. So the Pharaoh, my hikari, and I walked towards the nurse's office.

**Katara's POV:**

**Her Dream**:

_A girl with jet-black hair and blue eyes sat on a bed muttering about how board she was. The door opened and a man with white hair and a scar running down the side of his face walked into the room. The girl got up and ran to the man excited to see him. "Oh Bakura I missed you. Don't leave me again Kura." The man smirked and said, "I won't my love." ….._

**Bakura's POV: (same time as Katara's strange dream)**

"Ms. Peterson (the nurse) our friend needs help. She fainted in the hallway." My weaker side said. Ms. Peterson turned around and saw Katara in my arms still unconscious. She told me to place her on the bed and as I set her down, she grasped my hand hard and murmured, "Don't leave me again Kura." I was shocked as was the Pharaoh and Ryou. I tried to get free from her grasp but she was to stronger. Every time I tried, her hold just got tighter. So the nurse said I could stay until she let go. I agreed with a smirk on my face as I sat down on the chair next to her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****:**

**Katara's POV:**

I opened my eyes and take in my surroundings. I look to the left and see a white haired thief holding my hand. My heart started to beat 100 miles an hour in my chest. My face feels warmer and I have a lump in my throat. "B…Bakura please let go of my h…hand," I stuttered out finally finding my voice. He looks over and smirks at how I looked. '_That smirk is so cute… no don't say that'_ "You were the one that grabbed my hand so why don't you let go. That is if you want to let go." His smirk grew wider as he said that.

I felt another blush coming to the surface. I bit my lower lip and tried to hold it back. It didn't work. I turned my face around so he couldn't see my red face. And let go of his hand. "What happen," I said losing the lump in my throat. "Where am I?"

"You are in the nurse's office. And for what happen I don't know you just fainted." Bakura said answering my questions. "Wonder what that dream was about," I said to myself. "What dream?" "Oh um… I guess I can tell you. There was a girl who looked just like me but was wearing an Egyptian outfit and a dark black cloak. She was sitting on a bed I think she was waiting for someone. Then the door open and a man with white hair and a big scar running down the side of his face walked in. He was wearing a red robe and no shirt. The girl ran over to him and embraced him. She said 'Oh Bakura I missed you. Don't leave me again Kura'. Then the man said 'I won't my love' then the dream faded.

I look at Bakura and all I see on his face is utter shock and confusion. Next thing I know he's heading straight for the door.

**Bakura's POV:**

'_How could this girl know what I looked like 5,000 years ago? I also wonder who this girl who she says looks exactly like her is. The man she describes has to be me but who is the girl. And was she also my love. If she was, why can't I remember and she can. Arg…' _

I walk into class with a scowl on my face. I hand the teacher my note and take my seat next to the oh so annoying mutt, Joey Wheeler. "Hey Bakura is Katara okay? Atem told us how she grabbed ya hand and wouldn't let go. Is it true?" Asked Joey. "Yeah she's fine mutt. And that's none of your business!" "Who you calling a mutt you…" "Be quiet both of you. Unless you wish to have detention." The teacher said from the front of the room. '_That shut the mutt up.' _I thought to myself as the teacher was droning on and on about something boring. But I didn't really pay attention I was to engulfed in my own thought.

'_Why can't I get the girl out of my head? Her dark, jet-black hair, her beautiful but cold blue eyes, and her lips were like two soft rose petals that I just wanted to kiss… Whoa, did I just say kiss. Man, Bakura get yourself together. Look at what she's doing to you. You never let a girl get to you before why should she be any different. Arg…'_

"Bakura. Hello earth to Bakura. You there man. Schools over." Joey said.

"What, oh it's just you mutt." I said snapping back to reality. "What did you say I was thinking about something?" "I said schools over and were supposed to go to Yugi's today after school." "Oh yeah I forgot thanks mutt." I said getting my things and rushing out the door.

"**Who you calling a mutt you white haired thief!**" I heard Joey scream at the top of his lungs. I just smirk and let out one of my evil laughs.

**Katara's POV:**

'_Finally it's the end of school'_ I thought. "Ms. Peterson where is the closest window?" I asked the nurse with a smile. "It's right there," she replied pointing in the direction of the window. "May I ask why you want to know where the window is?" "Well if you must know I do not wish to get mobbed by friends at this time." I replied with a smirk on my face. "I see, very well, but be careful we are on the second floor right now." "Ok thanks and if my friends ask I already left." "No problem Katara. Good bye hopefully I won't see you tomorrow." Ms. Peterson said as she winked at me. I walked up to the window, got on the edge of the windowsill, and jumped off and onto the tree that was next to the window. Trying to show off to myself, I swung on the tree branch and did a flip in the air and landed on my feet.

I started to walk toward my house, but then I saw a boy with white hair getting his ass kicked. _'That's Ryou' _I thought. I dropped my things and ran to help my friend.

**Ryou's POV: (a couple minutes before)**

I was walking down the street and I saw a cat in an ally cornered by some guys. So I decided to help, but that was a mistake I would soon regret.

I stood between the cat and the big guys and I was scared to death. But remarkably, I stood my ground. "Why don't you just hand over the cat and you won't get hurt." Said the man who looked like the leader of the group. "No," I replied with venom dripping on the single word. They looked at me surprised. I was a bit surprised myself '_I guess Bakura rubbed off on me a bit.'_ I thought. Though that was a mistake as soon as they got out of shock. They came at me knocking me on the floor. I thought I was done for until a streak of black was seen and one of the guys were on the floor. Then I realized it was Katara. Who knew she was so strong.

**Katara's POV:**

I rushed into action. All those years in martial arts class really pay off. I knocked one to the ground. "Either you stop hurting my friend and leave or I'll make you." I said with hatred and a smirk on my face. "Look here guys, the boy's girlfriend has some attitude. We'll just have to get rid of it." The leader said in a calm fashion. As soon as he said that for some reason, my smirk grew wider and became more sinister looking. "Fine bring it one," I said my eyes turning darker and my famous glare activating. I saw one cringe and the other gulp very loud. They came at me and my blood pressure spiked. For some reason the feeling of kicking this guys' ass felt fun and entertaining. Like a cat playing with a mouse. I felt Ryou grab my arm and tell me to back down but I couldn't hear him. All I wanted to do was watch them squirm in pain after I beat them up. Not noticed to me the cat had something around it's neck and it was glowing. Suddenly my eyes changed to a dark, blood red crimson color. And in my hair, a red streak appeared and the glowing object had appeared on my neck. Suddenly I was in the thick of battle.

In the end, all of them were on the floor with bruises everywhere on their body and a bit of blood from where one had scrapped their knee hard. I looked at them with a victorious smile. Then they took off running leaving Ryou and me.

The glowing stopped and my hair and eyes turned back to normal. I felt weak and my legs collapsed. "Katara are you ok?" Asked Ryou in a concerned tone. I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine Ryou thanks." Then finally noticing the necklace around my neck. "What's this thing?" I asked pointing to it. "Oh well I don't know it was around that cat's neck and…Oh yeah the cat I completely forgot about it." Then I noticed the black cat in the corner. I walked up to it well more like crawled and picked it up. I then put it in my lap and started to pet it. It started to purr. "So little guy what's your name?" I asked thinking the cat would answer. And it did. "_I don't have a name nice lady but I would like one." _"I see so you don't have one but you want one. So how about Horus after the ancient Egyptian god." "_I like that name a lot thank you."_ "No problem." I smiled at the cat's sweet attitude. "Um…Katara who are you talking to." Ryou asked with the concern look still there. "The cat of course and he thanks you for saving him." "I see are sure you didn't get hit in the head or something." "No Ryou I didn't and for your information I can talk to animals. I've been able to since I was little." "Oh I see that's it. That's pretty cool Katara." Replied Ryou now with a smile on his face. "You actually believe me," I asked with an expression of total surprise. "Of course I mean weirder things have happen." "Like what Ryou," I could tell he didn't know how to exactly explain it to me. "Why don't I tell you at Yugi's house? The rest of the gang are probably already there waiting." "Ok," I started to follow Ryou. I told the cat to follow me and he agreed without hesitation.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****:**

**Katara's POV:**

As soon as we got to Yugi's the questions began. While Ryou was dealing with the mob of angry and concerned friends, I sat on the couch petting Horus. _"Your friends are very weird" _**(A/N: when the text is written like **_"this",_ **that means the cat or any animal for that matter is talking to Katara.)** "I know Horus I know." I sighed. _"Katara how long do you think it will take till your friends notice the millennium star or me for that matter" "_Probably not till their done with Ryou. Wait did you say millennium star." _" Yep that necklace around your neck is not just for show." " _Cool but isn't there only seven millennium items?" _" Yes, that is true there are only seven millennium items. But there is also the three guardian millennium items that are each used to protect the user and the seven chosen holders of the seven millennium items". "I_ see so I am the chosen owner of the millennium star. So what does it do exactly?" _" Well its special power works well during a fight just like how it did in the fight with those thugs. When you use the power of the millennium star, yours eyes turn crimson in color and your hair will contain a strip of red in it. Also, when you need to you can change the millennium star into any weapon you think of. For example, you can change it into a bow for a bow and arrow. The arrows will be created whenever you need one with the power of the shadows." _"How do I do that Horus?" _" Well you take off the star and put it in the palm of your hand. Then you yell Millennium metamorphosis. Then yell out your weapon of choice and it will appear." _" Cool I want to try."

I look over to my friends to make sure they're not looking. I take off the star and put it in my palm just like Horus said. "Here goes nothing. Millennium metamorphosis!" the star started to glow which got the gangs attention. But I was so focused on the millennium star that I didn't notice. "Egyptian dagger," I yelled out and just like Horus said, the star turned into a large knife like weapon with a croaked blade. "Cool, just like Horus said. It worked, sweet!" I started swinging it around in my hand with no trouble at all. Again, my eyes were crimson in color and the red strip appeared in my hair.

I felt like I could do anything. _"Nice job Katara you did well for your first time. Now I think your friends would like an explanation." _I looked at my friends with my new crimson eyes and saw the utter confusion on their face. "Katara how did you do that?" Atem recovered from the shock first. "Well…." "Katara your eyes are as red as blood." This time it was Tea. I saw how scared she was. One because I was holding a big knife I mean who wouldn't be scared. And two she was scared of my dark blood colored eyes. For some reason I just smirked at her frightened expression. That shocked everyone in the room including myself at how I just smirked at how scared Tea felt. "Well Tea if you must know it is all thanks to the power of my millennium star." Everyone in the room except myself and my sister Thalia** (A/N: Amunet is with Kaiba at this time. I will get to her soon enough.)** jaw's dropped at the mention millennium. My smirk just grew. "Yes I said millennium. For you see not only are there the seven-millennium items, but there is also three guardian millennium items. And what are these items may you ask. Well the three items, which include my star, are the guardians and protectors of the seven-millennium items and their holder. These items afford special 'powers' to the holder, the holder of one of the guardian items can protect any holder of the seven. The power that my millennium star gives me is that; One my eyes turn to the color of blood or crimson and my hair has red in it and Two it can transform into whatever weapon I may desire to beat my opponent."

Everyone was silent until my star glowed again and turned back to normal. My eyes back to blue and my hair all black. The next thing I know everything turns black.

**Bakura's POV:**

Everyone runs trying to catch the fainting girl, but I get there first. I hold the girl in my hands just like earlier that day. 'You just don't learn do you' I thought. "Kura," I hear her say. Then to my surprise, she actually opens her eyes.

"Katara are you okay?" The stupid Pharaoh Atem asks. "I'm fine Pharaoh," she replies a little hatred in her words though you can barely make it out. Everyone gasps at how she called him Pharaoh. She then buried her face in my shirt. I smirked at this and set her on my lap as I sat on the couch. I then snaked my arms around her waist and held her protectively.

"You thief let go of Katara right now." The Pharaoh yells freeing everyone from their shock. "And what if I don't want to," I said my smirk just growing. "Then I'll make you." "Let me think ah…No. But it's not up to me it's up to Katara." " Very well. Katara do want to stay with the tomb robber or not." Katara lifted her head and looked at the Pharaoh.

"I wish to… I want to stay with the Thief King Bakura." Everyone was once again shocked, even myself, how she knew I was the Thief King.

**Amunet's POV:**

I walked into Seto's mansion and my eyes almost pooped out of my head. The place was beautiful. "Amunet this way please I want to introduce you to my little brother." I nodded because I was still at a loss of words. I followed into what I thought was the largest living room ever. I saw a boy with black hair playing my sister's favorite video game ever, Left 4 Dead. "Mokuba I want you to meet Amunet," Seto said getting the boys attention. The boys head shot up, he paused his game, and ran over to meet me. "Nice to meet you Amunet. You're very pretty I can see why Seto likes you." I blushed at his comment. "Nice to meet you as well Mokuba. Seto never said he had such a cute, energetic, and nice little brother." I saw him blush at my compliment and I just smiled. "Come on Amunet I just need to change then we can leave." "Ok Seto, good bye Mokuba." I smiled and waved good-bye at the young boy and followed Seto.

**Atem's POV:**

'Seeing Katara in the hands of that thief makes me so, so… jealous that's it jealous. Wait why am jealous of that tomb robber? Do I like Katara? Well what's not to like she is beautiful. That tomb robber doesn't deserve a goddess like Katara. She will be _mine_.' I smirked at the thought if her sitting in my lap not his. 'She _will_ be _mine._'

"_Pharaoh that is not Katara."_ "Who said that" _"That was me my name is Horus." _"Wait Horus aren't you cat?" "_Yes I am but I am using my telepathic powers to talk to you just like Katara does with animals. I am a guardian pet of the millennium star and its holder. I was the one who told Katara all about the three guardian items and the power of her star." _"So it was you!" _"Yes, I just said that. Mortals today know nothing." _"Ok so what do you mean that's not Katara." _"Well it is her but it's not her." _"What do you mean?" "_Well right now the Katara you see is half Katara and half Katara from 5,000 years ago. That's why she knows who Bakura and you are.' _"Then why does she stay with Bakura?" _'Because 5,000 years ago Bakura and Katara, even though you and him don't remember, fell in love together.' _"**What!** How did that happen?" "_Well that you have to figure out yourself." _"Fine how do I turn her back?" _'First you have to separate her from Bakura. Second only the magic of another item can change her back.' _"No problem and by item does the millennium puzzle work." "_Yes that will work. All you have to do is take her hand and say her name in English. Because if you say it in Arabic or Ancient Egyptian she will turn all the way to the 5,000 year old Katara." _"Ok."

I walked over to Bakura and Katara and pulled her out of his grip. Once I had her hand in mine, I say her name. Her millennium star started to glow and she falls into my arms. Seeing her beautiful, fragile body in my arms makes me think, 'She will be mine'.

Me: Looks like the start of a love triangle.

Bakura: No, because we all know Katara will pick me.

Atem: No, she will pick me.

(Atem and Bakura start fighting over Katara)

Me: (sigh) Please Review and vote on who should be the one to get Katara.

Bakura: Pick me.

Atem: No me

Me: Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5****:**

**Katara's POV:**

I open my eyes and stare into crimson orbs. I keep staring, mesmerized by the pools of blood in his eyes. "Katara are you ok?" A husky voice full of concern. I blink and realize I'm in Atem's arms. I blush and say, "I'm fine thanks Atem." He smile, "No problem I wasn't just going to let you hit your head on the floor." I smiled 'Atem is so sweet, and he cares about me. Not to mention he is cute.'

"Uh Katara do you want me to put you down or not."

"What…oh um what did you say Atem I didn't hear you." "Oh well do you want me to put me down or do still feel too weak to stand?" "I'm fine you can put me down now." He put me down and I thanked him.

"So what happen?" "You really don't remember do you?" Ryou asked. "It's all kind of a blur. I remember using the millennium star and changing it into an Egyptian dagger. That's when it went all blurry. I remember feeling safe and warm at one point. Then being taken from that safe feeling and then I woke up in Atem's arms."

"Oh well I think that safe feeling was when you were in my arms beautiful." I heard Bakura say. I knew he had his signature smirk on. I didn't want to turn around but I did. And I was right he had a smirk on his face. 'That smirk is so hot. Bad thoughts Katara bad thoughts.' "I doubt that Bakura, no one would feel safe with you," I said mockingly. "Oh but its true you even said yourself that you wanted to stay in my lap. Then Atem took you away from me. As simple as that."

"Is that true guys did I say I wanted to stay in his lap?" "Sadly yes Katara that is what you said." Explained Joey. "But why, what happened?"

Atem explains to Katara what happen.

"Wow that all happened, I can't believe that happened."

Atem tells everyone all that Horus said to him. Leaving out the part about Bakura and Katara.

"Did the cat really tell you all that?" asked Joey surprised at how a cat can talk. "Yeah he did, it seems he's the guardian pet of Katara." Answered Atem. "I like that he's my guardian and all, but how do you guys have millennium items. And why did I call you Pharaoh and Thief King." I asked very curios on the subject. "Well…." Yugi and his friends explained all they have been through. Starting with Pegasus and ending in Egypt with the ceremonial duel.

"Wait if the point of the ceremonial duel was to see if he is ready to go the afterlife then why is he still here?" My sister Thalia asked getting interested now in the conversation. "Well when Yugi won and I returned to the afterlife I was giving a choice stay in the afterlife with my family, or being able to live in the real world with my own body and start over. You probably can figure out my choice." Atem said answering her question. "Then what about Bakura, why does he have his own body?" I asked wanting to know why that Baka is still here. "Well my dear Katara that is a very good question. When the stupid Pharaoh's duel was over and he returned to the afterlife, I did as well. I was given the same choice as the Pharaoh, but only if I promise not to send anyone to the shadow realm. So here I am."

"Ok well it's getting late we better get home. Bye guys." I said taken my backpack and walking out the door. My sister and guardian pet right behind me. "Wait Katara I can walk you home if you like," it was Atem. "Sure that would be great."

**Bakura's POV:**

I watch Katara walk out the door. I was going to ask to walk her home but someone beat me to it. I watch the Baka of a Pharaoh ask her and she accepts. 'What is that girl thinking? Wait why should I care.'

'**Because you like her.'**

'Who said that'

'**It was me Ryou.'**

'I thought the mind link was gone.'

'**Me too but now its back.'**

'Stupid mind link. I do not like that girl Ryou.'

'**Say whatever you want Bakura you like her and you know it.'**

'Whatever.' "Ryou time to leave." I said walking out the door. "Coming Bakura." We left leaving the mutt, Ms. Friendship, and the Pharaoh's hikari.

Bakura: What why does the Pharaoh get to walk her home.

Me: Because I said so got it.

Bakura: (mumbles something under his breath)

Me: (frowns) What was that Bakura.

Bakura: Nothing.

(Katara walks in)

Katara: Of course it was Bakura. (sarcastically)

Bakura: Whatever.

Katara: Please Review


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Katara's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I brushed my hair and teeth and put on my school uniform. "Mom, Thalia, Amunet anyone." No response 'Mom must have left already. Wonder where Thalia and Amunet are?' I walk into the kitchen and I see two post-it-notes on the fridge.

The first one said:

'Dear Katara,

Amunet left early with Kaiba and I have to run to the library.

Love your sister,

Thalia'

The second one said:

'Dear Amunet, Katara, and Thalia,

I am going on a business trip for three months. I know you can take care of yourself because I've left for longer than this. I will pay for everything for the house. I will also send you money for food once a week. Just to make it up to you there is a surprise in the garage for all of you.

Love, Mom'

'So Amunet's with Kaiba, and Thalia is at the library. Mom's on a business trip for three months. Looks like it's just me and Horus. Well let's see what mom got me this time.'

I walk into the garage and scream. What I saw was the best gift I could ever ask for. There right in front of me was a midnight blue motorcycle. 'Thank you mom, thank you, thank you' 'Katara I heard you scream what's wrong.' "Nothing Horus, I was just surprised at the motorcycle my mom got me." 'Oh…well your going to be late for school.' "Oh yeah school thanks Horus. Perfect time to try out my new ride." ' Katara do you even have a license.' "Of course I do." 'Ok then I'll see you after school.' "K," I said putting on my black helmet. I turned on the engine and sped off in the direction of school.

**Bakura's POV:**

I made it to school, my hikari by my side. We walked over to Ryou's little friends. "Hey guys," said Ryou with a huge grin on his face. "Hey Ryou how are…" but the you never came out of the mutt's mouth. I turn around to see what they are staring at. What I saw was the most shocking thing I ever seen. Pulling up the drive way was a chick riding a midnight blue motorcycle.

Everyone rush over to see who the girl is and how she has a motorcycle. My mouth dropped to the ground and my eyes go wide. There taking of her helmet and letting her black hair fall is… Katara.

**Katara's POV:**

I arrive at school and get mobbed by a lot of people. But my attention was drawn to Bakura. I take off my helmet and let my black hair fall. I see Bakura's mouth drop to the ground and his eyes go wide. I walk over to him and smirk. He's frozen in place and I close his mouth for him. Then I lift his chin so he's eyes are locked with mine. "Don't leave your mouth open like that a bug could just fly right inside." I say he just nods still at a loss for words. My smirk grows wider. "Bakura would you be a dear and carry my bag." He nods and I hand him my bag. "Come on I need to go to my locker." "Ok…wait why am I holding your bag." He said finally snapping back to reality. I smirk again, "Well Bakura I asked if you would and you nodded your head meaning yes." "What I never did that." "Yeah you did just ask anyone." "Fine maybe I will." He walked over to a boy with brown hair and glasses. "Hey kid did I agree to hold her bag?" The boy gulped, wondering if he should lie or not. He chose to tell the truth. "Yes you did say yes to holding her bag." He mumbled something to himself. "Well Bakura you heard the kid, now come on I need to go to my locker before school starts." I said trying to hold back a giggle.

I walk over to my locker and switch my shoes. I grab my books and close my locker. We walk to class together since we are in the same class. We walked into class and sit at our seats, and he hands me my books.

"So um…Bakura thanks." I said trying to get a conversation going. He shrugged, "No big deal, so Katara can I have a ride home on your motorcycle with you." He asked calmly. "Sure why not you did hold my bag." Then the bell rang and class started.

**Lunch Time Atem's POV:**

Me and Yugi walk over to the lunch table to see Katara already there by herself. She was reading a book like always. I smirked and I had an idea. Me and Yugi sat down on both sides of her.

"Hey Katara is it true you have a motorcycle." I asked. "Yes," she said still having her head in her book. Do you think you could give me a ride home sometime?" " Sure," she replied I just smirked. "But not today I already promised Bakura." Right when she said that my smirk turned into a frown. "Ok," trying to not sound angry. 'Why does that thief get to ride with her? He makes me so mad.' Soon everyone was at the table. When Bakura came a glared at him. He said something in my hikari's ear. Then Yugi got up and sat next to Thalia. Next thing I know Bakura is sitting on one side of Katara while I sit on the other side.

**Katara's POV:**

"Do I have to take your book again or are you going to look at me." Bakura asked and at the thought of what, happen yesterday I don't want it to happen again. I looked up from my book, I look up and stare into Bakura's eyes. My eyes grew wide in disbelief one moment his eyes are brown the next thing I know they are blue with a hint of purple. (A/N: Yami Bakura in this story has Ryou's eyes so they are brown but Thief Bakura has bluish purplish eyes.) I shake my head and look again and they are brown. 'Maybe I need to get more sleep.' "Katara are you ok you look like you saw a ghost." Bakura said actually a bit concerned. "I'm fine it's just…" I replied wondering how I should tell them if I do tell them. "Just what?" He asked again. "Well…when I first look at your eyes they were blue and a bit purple, then they turned back to brown when I looked again." "Oh well as Thief Bakura I had the same color eyes you spoke of, but why did you see them." We both stared at each other a bit confused and a bit mesmerized by the other's eyes. 'I think he looks even cuter with the blue purple eyes. What no he isn't even cute.'

"Ok well since Katara got her new motorcycle I say we have a party to celebrate." Tea said snapping me and Bakura back to reality. "Sure sounds fun you guys can come over at 5:00. My mom's on a business trip and won't be back for a while so it's fine." I said with a smile on my face. "Katara since your giving me a ride home how about I help you get things ready." Bakura relied. "Sure I could always use help." "Cool and do you mind if I invite some friends," asked Ryou. "Like who Ryou?" "Well there's Joey's sister Serenity, Marik Ishtar, Mai Valentine, and Duke Devlin." "Sure any friend of yours is a friend of mine." "Ok I'll give them a call after school." "K well I got to go I need to get something from my locker before lunch ends." I left my friends forgetting all about my book that was left on the table.

**Bakura's POV:**

I watch Katara leave and I get up to leave as well but then I see her book on the table. 'Stupid girl forgot her book.' I grab her book and follow her out into the hall. I see her sitting on the floor back against the wall holding her head. 'Oh no did she faint again.' I rush over to her. "Katara are you ok," I asked concerned for the girl next to me. 'Why am I so concerned for this girl? Is Ryou right do I like her?' "I'm fine. Thanks Bakura, my head hurts that's it." I sit down next to her and she puts her head on my chest. Seeing this I smile not one of my smirks a smile. 'Look at me she's making me smile. Me King of Thieves smile.'

**Katara's POV:**

I get into the hallway and sit down back against the wall. 'I had to get out of there my headache hurts to bad to here to all their cheery voices.' I hear Bakura ask me if I'm ok. I reply that I'm fine and he sits down next to me. Than something shocking to even myself, I lay my head on his chest. Realizing what I did I would have pulled my head away but I couldn't it just felt so right. I could hear the beating of his heart. It was like a southing drum beat I didn't want to leave this position at all. But when the bell rings I will have to so right now I will savoir my time like this. Because there is no way, I'm doing it again. 'Do I like Bakura? He is kind of cute and he does make life interesting, but there is Atem. He so caring and considerate. Do I like Atem or Bakura? Arg…why does this have to be so hard.'

"Katara, Katara, **Katara**." "What, oh, it's just you." "I thought you fainted for a second because you were still and you had your eyes close." Bakura said. 'Is he actually concerned for me?' "Oh sorry I was thinking about something." "It's okay so we should probably go before people see us." "Ok," I said not really wanting to move. "So I guess I'll see you after school." He said while I was standing up. "Yeah meet me by my motorcycle and we can get my place ready for the party." "Cool…oh and you left this on the table." He handed me my book. "Oh yeah, thanks Bakura." The bell rings and I head off to class trying to get the feeling of sitting there with Bakura out of my head.

Katara: Sweet I get a motorcycle thank you Ra.

Me: Where is Bakura?

Katara: (smirks) Well…

Bakura: Help me that bitch locked me in the closet.

Me: You did what!

Katara: Yep he was getting annoying.

Me: (sighs) Maybe I should put you in there with him.

Katara: (blushes) N-No d-don't.

Me: Muahahaha,!

Bakura: (Finally gets out of the closet.) Ha, take that Pharaoh Katara thinks I'm cute.

Atem: Yeah but she said I was caring and considerate.

Me: Since we are on the subject of Katara, where did she go?

Bakura: Well she did lock me in the closet, so I just returned the favor.

Me and Atem: **You did** **what!**

Bakura: What she deserved it.

(We see a flash of light and the closet door was sliced into pieces.)

Me: You forgot about her millennium star.

Bakura: Damn.

Katara: (sword in hand) Please Review while I kill Bakura.

Bakura: (Dashes out of the room.)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Katara's POV:**

'Finally school is over.' I switch my shoes and walk towards my motorcycle. When I get there I see that Bakura was already there. "Hey Bakura ready to go." "Yeah," he replied. "I don't have another helmet with me so you can have mine if you want." "No you wear it its fine." "Ok so let's go." I get on the bike and put my helmet on. Bakura gets on behind me and grabs onto my waist. At the feel of his touch I shivered. I could feel his smirk burning into my back. I turn the engine on and speed of towards my house.

**Amunet's POV:**

I sat in the limo thinking about the party that is going to be at our house. "Hey Seto, can I ask you something." I asked still wondering if it was a good idea or not."Sure," he replied calmly. "Well there is going to be a party at my house and it's just me my sisters and their friends and I was wondering if you wanted to come." "Sure I'll come." "Really Seto," I asked actually shocked that he said yes. "Of course but I'm only going because you asked me." I launch myself at the CEO and hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Seto." And I did something I never thought I do I kissed him on the check. Realizing what I did I blushed. Then the most unexpected thing happened he kissed me. Our lips meet and my eyes widen in shock then I eased into the kiss. I actually started to kiss him back. He licked my bottom lip asking for entry which I gladly accepted. Feeling his tongue explore every inch of my mouth made me shutter with joy. We finally broke apart needing air. Then we kissed again all the way to his house.

**Bakura's POV:**

We arrived at her house. We both got off her motorcycle and she took off her helmet. She motioned to the door and I entered her house. It looked like any house would. A kitchen, a living room and the bedrooms. "Bakura follow me and help me get some things from my room." She said and I nod. I follow her t her room. I walk in and I see blue walls and a blue bed. 'Must like blue.' I thought. "Stay here for a minute will I try and find Horus." I nod my head in response so she turns to leave.

I wait in her room for 5 minutes while she looks for a cat. I was done waiting so I go downstairs. I walk into the living room and no Katara, next I look in the kitchen no Katara. I was getting really worried and mad. "Katara are you down here," I yell but no response, so I go check upstairs. The first room I try has green walls and a green bed, no Katara. The last room I check had white walls but a black bed. 'Where was that girl?' I turn around and walk down stairs but I bump into someone.

Whoever they were I caught them before they could fall down.

**Katara's POV:**

I had to look everywhere for that cat finally I found him when he walked thru the front door. "Horus where have you been I've looked everywhere for you." '_Sorry Katara I wanted to stretch my legs.'_ "Ok just warn me next time or something ok." I walk over to pet the cat when I see red in her fur. I bent down and touched it, it was all sticky. I smell it and I realized it was blood. "Horus are you hurt why do you have blood in your fur." '_Well there is this dog that's hurt in the alley. I tried to help but I'm not strong enough. And he has a guardian millennium item on his neck.'_ "What show me where he is." I follow my cat forgetting about Bakura completely.

We get to the alley with the dog and I see her trying to get up. I run towards her and she cowers in fear thinking I was going to hurt her. "It's ok Horus told me you were here and I just wanted to help" '_By Horus do you mean that cat.'_ "Yes I do." '_You can understand me?'_ "Yep so do you have a name." I asked picking up the dog and holding her. '_No I don't and where may I ask are you taking me.'_ "I'm taking you to my house so I can help with your wound. Now it is my turn to ask a question. Are you a guardian pet?" '_Yes but how do you know about that.'_ "It's because Horus is my guardian pet. I am the holder of the millennium star." _'I see so you are one of the three.' _"Yes I am." I said walking into my house. I set her down on the counter.

"Stay here let me go get the first aid." I see her head nod so I walk over to the stairs. Half way up I bump into someone. I close my eyes and brace for impact but the pain never came. I open my eyes and see who caught me._ "B-_Bakura thank you." "Sure, now where have you been?" "Horus found a hurt dog and I went to help." "I see," He replied his face now inches away from mine. Our lips barely touch and my face feels hot. Next thing I know our lips are touching. My eyes close slowly as I soon kiss back. My arms snake around his neck as he pulls me closer to his body. He licks my lips waiting for entrance but I wouldn't budge. Then he bits on my lip and I let out a silent scream. He takes it as an entrance and let his tongue search the empty caverns of my mouth. We soon separate for air. I quickly remember the dog and the first aid kit. I move to get it but Bakura stops me. "Bakura I…" He stops me with another passionate kiss. Then he stopped kissing me and started to kiss my neck. I moaned in pleasure. Then I pushed him away. "Bakura I have to get the first aid kit for the dog." I hear him growl but step aside. "Thank you," I kissed his cheek and go get the kit.

I take the dog and put her in the sink. "I need to clean the blood and dirt away then fix your leg." The dog nods it head and I wash its fur. Soon as I was done I bandaged up her leg and set her down on the coach. "So let's think of a name for you… I know how about Isis."_ 'Yes I like that name. Thank you Katara for your hospitality.'_ "No problem I love to help anyone I can. So do you know who that item around your neck belongs to?" _'Yes, and this item is called the millennium bracelet.' _"So who is it?" '_Well…'_ "Hey Katara I'm home." Amunet walked into the room. Then the millennium bracelet started to glow and Amunet's hair has a green strip in her hair and her eyes turned lime green. Then the bracelet appeared on her wrist. "Amunet is the second guardian." "What the heck is this thing around my wrist?" As she said that her eyes turned back to their original emerald green and her hair back to all brown.

I tell her to sit down on the coach so I can explain. I told her all that has happened and all that Yugi and Atem told us.

"

Wow that's kind of hard to believe." My sister said her face full of shock. "I know it is but you have to believe me. If you want I can give you some proof." I replied. "Ok." I take my item and put in the palm of my hand. "Millennium metamorphosis." The star started to glow and my hair and eyes changed. "Sword," I yelled out and the star transformed. Now in my hand a metal sword. "Now do you believe me?" She nodded still at a loss for words. "Ok now we need to get everything ready for the party. Oh and Amunet meet your guardian pet Isis." I said pointing to the dog lying next to me. "Um…Hello Isis," my sister said still not sure about the dog. '_Hello Amunet I have been waiting for you to come it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.'_ "Did she just talk?" "Yes she did just like Horus can talk to me, now it is time to get ready." "Ok."

"Hey Katara are you in here…oh hi Amunet." Said Bakura as he stepped into the room. "So I'm guessing that's the dog." He said as he pointed to Isis. "Yeah but get this it seems she's my guardian pet just like Horus is for Katara." My sister replied. "But wouldn't that mean you would have a guardian millennium item?" "Yes I do have one. Say hello to the millennium bracelet." Amunet answered while pointing to the golden bracelet on her wrist. "Oh ok well Katara I need some help with something." "Ok, well Amunet can you get the food and movies." "Sure, later."

I follow Bakura into the room. "So what do you need he…" I never finished my sentence because Bakura pushed his lips onto mine. He snaked his arms around my waist and I moved my arms around his neck. We stayed like that till we had to break apart for air. "B-Bakura w-why." "Because I think I'm in love with you." "Bakura I…I don't know. Half of me says it's the right thing but the other half says no. I'm sorry Bakura but I need time to think about it." "Its fine I don't want to force you to love." "Thank you now we need to get everything ready." He nodded his head and we go down to the living room to get things ready.

Me: Aw that is so sweet.

Atem: I don't think it is.

Me: You're just jealous.

Atem: Like hell I am.

Katara: (walks in room) Hey everyone.

Me: Hey so what happen to Bakura.

Katara: (blushes) Well…

Bakura: We kissed that's what.

Atem: What I thought you were going to kill him.

Katara: Well I was but then I tripped and he caught me then

well.

Atem: Ok well it is my turn to kill Bakura.

Me: Ok well Please Review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Katara's POV:**

We finally finished with 15 minutes to spare. I laid on my bed thinking about all that had happened today. 'I can't get the feeling of Bakura's kiss out of my head. It was tender yet soft, forceful yet passionate. I felt like I could melt right then and there.' Absentmindedly I touched my lips. Then I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said wondering who it could be. I half expected it to be Bakura but I was shocked when I saw Atem but he was wearing strange clothes.

I sit up in what I thought was my bed but to my surprise I was in a whole other room. The room was very large in size and the bed had silk sheets. The bed frame contained gold and on the walls Egyptian artworks. "Um Atem where am I," I asked wanting to know what I was doing in this room. "Well on your travel to my palace you fell asleep so I had your sister bring you up here. And how do you know my name if I have not introduced myself to thee." "Well my king I to be honest do not know." I said hoping he would believe me. "Very well, so would you like me to show you around the palace?" He asked the look of confusion still on his face but very faint. "I would love that thank you." He nodded and held out his arm. I took it but very cautiously not knowing what was happening.

**Bakura's POV:**

I knock on Katara's door but got no response. I opened her door and saw her unconscious on her bed. "**Katara!**" I screamed and rushed over to her side. I felt her head to see if she had a fever but her temperature was normal. Then I saw Amunet and Thalia rush in the door from hearing my scream. "Bakura what happen?" Thalia asked running to help her sister, "I don't know I came up to tell her that everyone will be here soon. And I found her like this." "I see should we call an ambulance?" "No." Amunet said still standing by the door. "But why," I asked wondering why Amunet would not want to help her sister. "Because she will be fine no doctor can help her." "What are you talking about this is your sister." "I know but she will be fine just you wait." "Ok if you say so but if she is still like this when everyone comes I am taking her to the hospital." "Very well," she said as she walked out the door leaving me and Thalia with her sister. Once Thalia left I gently kissed her forehead and left the room.

**Katara's POV:**

I followed the Pharaoh thru the palace as he showed me around. 'Wonder if I'm dreaming. Or maybe I traveled back in time.' I was brought out of my thought by the Pharaoh. "I'm sorry but I forgot to ask you your name." He said as he faced me. "My name is Katara." I replied calmly. "Katara that is a very beautiful name it fits a goddess like yourself. I blushed at his comment and he kissed the top of my hand. My blush just turned darker red. "Now why don't I show you the throne room?" I nod still at a loss for words. He smiles and holds out his arm for me to take once again. This time I take it quicker and more sure about it.

We walk into a great hall Gold ornaments hang on every wall and a great gold chair sits in the end of a walkway. He directs me to it and we walk towards it. When we get there I see a man taking to who looks like my sister. I loosen from the Pharaohs grip and walk over to her. "Amunet?" Part question part curiosity. "Ah Katara nice to see your finally awake. I want you to meet…" She couldn't finish because I cut in. "Priest Seto it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I said extending my arm for him to take. He did and kissed the top just as Atem had. "It is also a pleasure to meet you as well. Amunet has told me a lot about you." "Has she now," I said as I glare at my sister who just puts on an innocent act. "Ahem, if you don't mind but I would like you Seto to gather everyone her so they may meet our guests." He said a bit mad at Seto for kissing my hand. "As you wish my Pharaoh." Seto said as he left to fetch the rest of the Pharaoh's royal court.

Soon six new individuals entered the throne room excluding Seto who was with my sister. "You called for us Pharaoh?" said a man who looked very old. "Yes Shimon I did I wish for you to meet the three new guardians of the millennium items." He said as he pointed towards me and my sisters. I just noticed that Thalia was there as well. 'Is she the third guardian.' I wondered. "Amunet is the holder of the millennium bracelet, Thalia is the holder of the millennium hourglass, and Katara is the holder of the millennium star." He said but right after the man with the millennium ring around his neck winced in pain as his item glowed. "Mahad what is it?" The girl with the millennium necklace around her neck. "Isis we are in the presence of pure evil." He said. Then a guard cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Then there standing in the room was…Bakura.

I was shocked there standing in front of me was Bakura. But he was not the same Bakura I know he was The King of Thieves. "Well Pharaoh I hope I'm not interrupting anything."' Bakura said the same old smirk on his face as always, but this smirk was more sinister looking. "Who are you and what are you doing here." The Pharaoh asked, but before the thief could answer I spoke for him. "His name is Bakura and he is here to take revenge on for what happened to his village in order for the Pharaoh's father King Akunamkamon to forge the seven millennium items." I was shocked as was the whole entire room at what I had just said. "He also wishes to take all seven millennium items." I added not really in control of what I was saying. Bakura was the first to recover, "How do you know all that girl?" He asked as he walked closer to me closing the gap that used to be there. "Well…" I just didn't know how to answer that. "Bakura get away from her this instant." The Pharaoh yelled at the thief. "And what if I don't want to Pharaoh?" He said with a smirk. Then he closed the gap completely leaving only an inch between us. He lifted my chin so our eyes meet. I could hear the Pharaoh yelling trying to get me to fight back or something but I was frozen in place. His eyes were just so mesmerizing. He slowly closed the gap between our lips centimeter by centimeter. Then our lips meet. His kiss was the same as ever. I kissed him back and rapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't hear or see anything I was to concentrated on our kiss. We finally broke apart bringing me back to reality. I saw him smirk and to my surprise I smirked back.

"Katara get away from him right now." The Pharaoh screamed at me, but I stood my ground. "I'm sorry Pharaoh but Katara will be coming with me." Bakura answered back. He grabbed my hand and I reluctantly ran with him.

When we were far enough from there we stopped. I was about to say something but was silenced by another passionate kiss with Bakura. The last thing I remember was the feeling I got while I was kissing him.

Me: Looks like the love triangle is disappearing.

Atem: No I will get Katara for myself.

Me: Okay, okay calm down dude.

Atem: (He growls and walks out of the room)

Bakura: (Comes out from behind the curtain) Is he gone?

Me: Yeah you can come out now.

Bakura: Good, so what's up?

Me: Nothing.

Bakura: Please Review


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Katara's POV:**

I open my eyes and saw I was in my own room. I sit up in bed and think about what had happened. 'Was it all a dream? No it couldn't be it felt to real. Then what was it.'

I walked down stairs and was about to turn on the TV when the door bell rang. 'Who could that be?' I thought as I opened the door. There standing in front of me was my friends along with four new people. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Don't you remember? We are here for the party." The boy with black hair that was in a ponytail and a dice hanging from his ear. "Oh yeah come on in there is food in the kitchen." As soon as I said that Joey and Tristan rushed towards the kitchen knocking me to the floor. "Don't you guys dare eat all the food," Tea yelled after them. A boy with platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "Thanks Marik," I said. "No problem but how did you know I was Marik." "Well You had to be either Duke or Marik because I don't think you're a girl so I guessed." "I see so I better go help Tea with the human garbage disposals." I laughed at this and he left for the kitchen.

"Atem can I speak with you in private for a second?" I asked. "Sure, I'll be right back Yugi." He said turning away from his hikari.

I lead him to my room and we sat on my bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" "Well when we were finished setting up for the party I laid down on my bed and I hear a knock at my door I tell them to come in and there standing in front of me was you. Well actually it was you as Pharaoh. So I sit up in what I thought was my bed but wasn't. I was in a whole other room. He shows me around the palace and introduces me and the other two guardians to his royal court." "Then what?" "Well that's it." "I see," he replied still not sure if I was hiding something or not. I sat up, "So why don't we go back down…" I couldn't finish because Atem put his lips onto mine and kissed me. For some reason I did not kiss him back. 'It feels so different from Bakura's kiss.' Once he realized that I had no intention of kissing him back he stopped and stepped back. "I'm sorry I didn't know I just…" I put my finger on his lips to silence him. "It's ok Atem just never do it again." I said and he nodded. We left my room and walked down stairs to join the others.

**Bakura's POV:**

'I hope Katara is okay. I wonder if she is awake yet I only left 5 minutes ago.' I walk into her house to see Miss. Friendship and the mutt fighting over what movie to watch. Then I see Atem walking into the living room with_ my_ Katara.

I walk over to them and pull Katara away. I snake my arms around her waist and hold her protectively. "Pharaoh you stay away from _my_ Katara." I said hate in every word. "And what if I don't tomb robber." The Baka said as he grabbed one of Katara's arms and tried to pull her from my grasp. I growled then grabbed her other arm. "She's mine." "No she is mine." We keep fighting over her until we were interrupted by a bright light. We were then each pushed to walls opposite of each other.

**Katara's POV:**

I was thru of them pulling my arms and fighting over me like I was a prize. I felt like a doll that two kids were fighting over until they ripped it in half. 'I wish they would stop.' The next thing I know my star started to glow and they were pushed against the walls. My eyes turn crimson and in my hair the strip of red appeared. I stand up and a throwing knife suddenly appears in my hand. I smirk when a thought came to mind. I thru it at Atem and I missed his head by an inch. Then another appears in my hand and I throw it again this time at Bakura. Again it misses. I go to throw another one put was stop by someone. I turn around and see Marik holding my wrist stopping me from attacking. "Let go of me!" I scream out but he just shakes his head. "Katara don't you see what you are doing." Marik said his voice very calm. I finally come back to my senses and lower my hand. My star stopped glowing and my eyes turn back to their normal icy navy blue color. The red in my hair disappeared and I jumped into Marik and hugged him. "Thank you." I said still in his brotherly embrace.

"Hey get away from Katara." Both Atem and Bakura said in unison. Jealous that I was hugging Marik. "No I don't want my onii-san to go away." They grew silent confused on why I called him big brother. "If that's ok Marik." The platinum haired boy smiled. "Of course." I smile back at him.

**Normal POV:**

Everyone was having fun even Bakura. "Hey Katara what is that?" Tea asked pointing to the old karaoke machine. "Well it is actually a karaoke machine." Katara replied. "Cool could we do karaoke next." Tea asked hopefully. "Sure does everyone want to." Katara said. Everyone except Bakura nodded their head. "Okay! Time for karaoke!"

Tea: Yeah karaoke!

Me: Who let Miss. Friendship in here?

(Marik shyly raises his hand.)

Me: (growls.) Okay Marik ether get her out now or (smirks) I'll have to punish you.

Marik: (swallows hard) Y-Yes maim.

(Marik pulls Tea out of the room while the girl screams.)

Me: Muhahahaha Please Review.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Normal POV:**

Once the karaoke machine was hooked up everyone was wondering the same thing. "Who is going first?" Mai asked.

"I'll go first." Said Thalia as she went to pick a song. "Here perfect."

(Speak Now by Taylor Swift.)

I'm not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
And I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
When they said "speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen.  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't cha?)

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
When they said "speak now"

Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out  
When they said, "speak now"

Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )

I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me

Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are NOT the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl!

( Ha! )

So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
When they, said, "speak, now"

And you Say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now"

The song finished and everyone clapped their hands. "That was awesome Thalia." Said Ryou who was smiling very wide. "Ok who is next?" She asked. "My turn," said Amunet as she grabbed the mike from Thalia's hand.

(Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne)

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each other's world

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know

She finished and everyone cheered again. "Okay two sisters down so one is left." Joey said then everyone stared towards Katara. "Okay, okay I'll go." She picked a song and started to sing.

(Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri)

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

When she finished singing everyone was to shocked they couldn't speak. "K-Katara that was…Amazing." Bakura said freeing himself from shock first. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he did something to shock everyone in the room he kissed her. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and Bakura pulled her closer. No one knew how to react to the two.

Atem: Where is that tomb robber I need to skin him alive.

Me: If you lay one hand on Bakura I will be sure to make your death very slow and very painful with lots of blood.

Atem: ( ) Fine.

Me: Please Review !


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Atem's POV:**

Watching the thief kiss _my_ Katara sickened me. I walk over to the pair and grab Katara from Bakura's embrace. 'She is _mine.'_ "Okay Katara your choice you have to choose. Me or Bakura."

**Katara's POV:**

Hearing Atem say I had to choose I was enveloped in thought. 'Atem or Bakura? Who do I choose? I know there is a different between the two. Bakura is mean, aggressive, and dangerous but also protective, passionate, and caring when he wants to be. Atem is sweet, caring, and kind but at times he is very mean and can get angry easily.'

Everyone was waiting for my answer.

'When I am with Bakura I feel safe and happy, but with Atem I feel confused and disoriented.'

"I choose…" But before I could finish my statement my millennium star glowed but very faint and everything went black.

**Bakura's POV:**

I run to catch my love before she hit the floor. I held her bridal style. "Look what you did Baka Pharaoh you made her faint under the pressure." I said waiting for his reply but the Baka was still shocked at what had just happened. "Go ahead and finish your silly party while I go and put Katara in her bed." Before anyone could reply I started up the stairs.

I walked into her room and set her on the bed. I laid down on the bed next to her and she rolled over and rested her head on my chest like a pillow. I smirked at this and wrapped my arms around her fragile waist. I looked at her peaceful face before falling into a state of complete bliss.

**Katara's POV:**

I open my eyes and see I'm in a whole other room. I feel safe and warm. I look over and see a familiar white haired thief sleeping. I silently slip out of his grip and off the bed. I saw that I was wearing the Egyptian cloths from before. A white dress that went to my knees and held onto every curve perfectly. There was a gold belt on my waist and I was wearing a gold band on the top of my arm as well as on both wrists. I was wearing a type of headpiece on my forehead. It had a gold chain and a silver and blue rose in the middle.

I left the sleeping thief to make something to eat. I was an excellent cook and knew plenty of different Egyptian recipes.

When I was finished I set up the table and put Bakura's food on his plate. I ate silently as Bakura came from his room and sat at the table. He took one bite and his face brightened. "Did you make this?" He questioned and I just nod as I continue to eat. "It is very good." "Thank you," I reply back then stand up. I walk over to a bush and say, "I know you are there Horus you can come out." Then a black cat walks out from the bush and walks toward Katara. "Bakura I want you to meet my guardian pet Horus, Horus I want you to meet the Thief King Bakura."

'_It is a pleasure to meet you Bakura.'_ The cat said too Bakura telepathically. "Did that cat just talk." '_Yes, yes I did.'_ "Ok." "Horus can talk to people telepathically but only to those who he trusts." "I see but how does he trust me if he hardly knows me." "Because I trust you Bakura." Bakura and I close the gap between us and fall into a passionate kiss. Again the kiss is the last thing I feel before it fades again.

**Thalia's POV:**

Everyone is quit as Bakura carries Katara away. "So who is next?" I ask trying to brake the silence. "I'll go." This time it was Mai. "Ok for this song I am going to need some help. How about you Serenity?" Mai asked Joey's sister Serenity. "Sure I would love to." "And how about you Thalia?" "Ok," I replied.

( I Won't Say I'm In Love)

{Mai}  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that

{Serenity and Thalia}  
Who'd you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of

{Mai}  
No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no

{Serenity and Thalia}  
You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it? uh-oh

{Mai}  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

{Serenity and Thalia}  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, were not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?

{Mai}  
No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no

{Serenity and Thalia}  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

{Mai}  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

{Serenity and Thalia}  
You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
You're in love

{Mai}  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it

{Serenity and Thalia}  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's ok you're in love

{Mai}  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

Everyone cheered for the girls. "Now my turn." They all hear a familiar voice and turn around to see Katara.

**Katara's POV:**

I wake up and see I'm back in my room. I sigh in relief and then fell the same feeling that I felt when I woke up in the thief king's arms. I looked over and saw Bakura next to me. I smiled and slipped down to the living room.

I see everyone cheering for Mai and Serenity's song. 'I had decided who I would choose. "Now my turn." I say and they all turn back to see me. "Katara."

I ignore them and start my song.

( Listen To Your Heart by Roxette)

(Bakura walks in right when I start to sing.)

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

The song finished and I said, "I have finally chosen Bakura you are different from every boy I have ever meet. Atem you sweet but sometimes I think you try to control everything. You both are amazing but I can only chose one and I chose…"

Me: Cliff hanger time. Who will she chose Bakura or Atem/

Atem: She will choose me.

Bakura: No she will chose me.

Me: (Shakes head) Please Review.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12****:**

**Katara's POV:**

"I chose…" Everyone looked at me for my answer. Atem was pleading at me for it to be him. Bakura was doing the same thing. "It was a hard choice but I chose Bakura. Something was just telling me that I am meant to fall in love with him." Bakura comes over and pulls me in for a passionate kiss that I would never want to forget. Once we separated I saw that the only ones left were me, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and Thalia. "Were did everyone go?" I asked. "Tea,, Duke Kaiba, and Amunet all left after you fainted. Tea by herself same with Duke. And Kaiba and Amunet together. Then while you two were kissing each other Joey, Mai, Serenity, Yugi, and a very angry and jealous Atem left." Thalia said answering my question. "I see. So Marik, Ryou you guys could stay hear for the night if you liked." "That sounds awesome I just need to call and tell my sister Ishizu." Marik said a smile on his face. "Ok I can show you the phone." My sister Thalia said while motioning for him to follow her.

"Ok so Ryou you can sleep in my bed. Marik can sleep in Amunet's because I doubt she is coming home tonight. And Bakura you can sleep in my mom's bed. I'll just sleep on the couch." I said as Marik came and gave the heads up that he could stay. They all nod and I go up to my room to get things ready.

I go back down stairs and see everyone sitting in the living room. "Everything is ready." "Cool but do you think we could sing a couple more songs." Thalia asked me with a hopeful smile. "Sure but only under one condition the guys have to sing to." I saw her face lighten up instantly. The guys look at each other than down to Thalia. "Ok." "Great we each have to sing one song. I'll go first." I picked one of my favorite songs and started to sing.

( Every time We Touch by Cascada.)

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

"That was amazing. I guess I'm next." My sister said as she looked for a song. She found one and started to sing.

( Change by Taylor Swift.)

And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets what you wanted again  
You know it's all the same, another time and place  
Repeating history and you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair  
We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared

You can walk away and say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

Tonight we standed on our knees  
To fight for what we worked for all these years  
And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
Will we stand up champions tonight?

It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down  
It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We sang hallelujah!  
Hallelujah!

"Nice job sis." I say to her. "Now your turn Bakura." He looks at me with a wtf face and I just smirk. "Yep you have to sing Kura." He just muttered under his breath and went to pick a song.

( When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down)

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

_[Chorus]_  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

_[Chorus]_

Or maybe I'm just blind...

_[Chorus]_

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

When he finished everyone was shocked at how well he sang. I recovered first. "That was amazing Bakura."

**Amunet's POV:**

"We should be quiet so we don't wake Mokuba." Seto says as we enter his house. I nod my head in agreement. We tiptoe into the dark living room and the lights turn on. We both see Mokuba standing by the light switch. "Mokuba what are you doing awake?" I question to the little black haired boy. "I wanted to wait till Seto was home. I want him to read me a story." Mokuba replied. "Mokuba I'm sorry but it is late and…" I put my finger on his lips to silence him. "Ok Mokuba how about I sing you a song instead. I see his eyes grow wide and a huge smile plastered himself on his face. "Right so Seto do you have guitar I could barrow." "Sure I'll go get it." Seto replied then left the room to go get it. I sat down on the couch and motioned for Mokuba to sit next to me. Mokuba sat down and then Seto came in with a guitar like I had asked for. I take it and position it correctly. "This is a song that Katara had made just for me and my sister Thalia when we were little and our mom wasn't home." I started to strum the guitar and sing.

( Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift)

Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light

To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your mom gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little sister's favorite songs

I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone

Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple

Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even through to you want to  
Please try to never grow up

Don't you ever grow up  
(Never grow up)  
Just never grow up 

I finished the song and say "Now Mokuba it is time to go to bed." He nods and I pick him up. I take him to his room and lay him in bed. I tuck him in and kiss his forehead. I turn off the light and go to leave. " Good night Amunet I love you." When I here these words I smile. "Good night Mokuba I love you too." And with that I left the little boy to his own dreams.

Me: Looks like she chose Bakura.

Bakura: Yep that she did.

Me: I love the song Amunet sang to Mokuba. It was so sweet.

Kaiba: I guess it was.

Me: Seto how did you get in here?

Seto: It is not that hard.

Me: But I lock the door when Atem left.

Seto: So that doesn't mean I can't just pick the lock.

Me: (sighs) Ok I guess your right. So Please Review.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13****:**

**Thalia's POV:**

"Like Katara said that was awesome. I never thought you could sing like that." I say a big smile on my face. "Thanks now its your turn hikari." Bakura says a smirk now on his face. "O-Ok." "Ryou why don't you help me with a song." Katara said. "Ok." Ryou replied now with a smile of mostly relief.

(Bring Me To Life by Evanescence)

{Katara is this and Ryou is (this)}

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and  
Lead it back... home...

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
(Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more)  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)

"Nice job Ryou." I say to the white haired boy. He smiles back at my comment.

**Katara's POV:**

"You did great Ryou." I tell the now smiling British boy. "He barely did anything. I think he should sing again ." Bakura said a little mad on why he had to sing a whole song and Ryou only had to sing a little bit. "He did perfectly fine he does not need to sing again." I stated calmly and sternly. Bakura mumbled something under his breath and stepped down. "Your turn Marik." Thalia says trying to change the subject. He nodds his head and starts his song.

( You Can't Take Me by Bryan Adams)

You can't take me  
Yeah

Got to fight another fight  
I gotta run another night  
Get it out  
check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back  
I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK  
I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me  
I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in  
never gonna give it up, no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in  
never gonna give it up, no  
You can't take me  
I'm free

Why did it all go wrong?  
I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
you're in my way  
Yeah, you better watch out

Oh, come on!

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me  
I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in  
never gonna give it up, no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in  
never gonna give it up, no  
You can't take me  
I'm free

He finished and we all cheered for him. "Nice job Marik." I told him. "Thanks." He replied in return. "I want to go again." My sister said while looking for another song.

( Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson)

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes 

She finished her song and handed me the mic. "Katara please sing one more song and then well go to bed." My sis pleaded with me. "Ok." I chose my song and start to sing.

( Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift)

Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did  
Ha, time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but

Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

The song finished and everyone cheered for me. "Now time for bed." I saw how tired they all looked. They all went their separate ways into the different rooms. I layed down on the couch fell asleep.

Me: Looks like they had a fun time.

Seto: Yep.

Me: Your still here.

Seto: Yep.

Me: Ok. What will happen next. When will Thalia discover her item. All these questions will be answered soon. Please Review.


	15. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Yami Marik is back. Marik will stay Marik while Yami Marik will be called Malik. Ok on with the story.) **

**Chapter 14****:**

**Katara's POV:**

I wake up to a different sound. Not my alarm clock but not my sister. I open my eyes and hear the door bell ringing. I get up still in the school uniform from last night. "Coming," I yell as I make my way to the door. I open it and a lady with black hair and a white Egyptian dress is standing in front of me. "You must be Katara." She said as I just stood there confused. "Yeah and you are?" "My name is Ishizu I am Marik older sister." "Oh yeah come in. Sorry if I'm a mess I just woke up." I said as she sat down on the couch. "It is fine so is Marik still asleep?" "Yes I can wake him if you would like." "No it is fine. Who else is here?" "Ryou, Bakura and my sister Thalia." "I see do you mind having Marik's brother stay here for a while." "Sure but I didn't know he had a brother." "Yes Malik has been in Egypt for some time and he wanted to come visit. So I must get things ready." "Ok it is fine with me." Ishizu nodded then said, "You can come in now Malik."

A guy who looked a lot like Marik walked into the room. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue t-shirt. His hair was a little more crazy than Marik but it was the same color. His eyes seemed dark and dangerous while Marik's were warm, friendly. "Katara I want you to meet Malik, Malik this is Katara." When he saw me he smirked. He walked over to me and took my hand in his. He kissed the back of it and a small blush creped its way upon my face. I looked up at him and stared into his eyes. They were like pools of amethysts. They were a darker color than Marik's.

"It is very nice to meet you Malik." I say lower my gaze away from his. He used his other hand to lift my chin so I would look at him again. "Likewise Katara. I must say you are very beautiful. Your eyes are like ice yet they are darker than the regular shade." He said in a very husky tone that would make almost any girl fall weak in the knee. But I was not just some girl. "Thank you Malik. But if you must know I already have boyfriend." I said in a calm fashion. I saw the corners of his mouth fall into a frown, but that soon disappeared. "Not to worry my dear I have a way to make you change your mind." I saw him reach for something behind his back. I gasped, in his hand was the millennium rod. "No Malik don't." Ishizu called. "Silence woman I will get what I desire." His rod glowed and Ishizu was pushed against the wall. She lay there unconscious on the floor. I was getting really mad at this guy. I broke away from his grip and took out my star. "Millennium Metamorphosis." My star started to glow and Malik just stared at me in confusion and shock. "Bow an Arrow." The star took the shape of a bow and an arrow appeared in my hand. My eyes and hair changed like usual and I was ready for any thing.

**Bakura's POV:**

I woke up to meowing. I open my eyes and see Horus on the bed by my face. "What do you want?" I yelled at him I just wanted to go back to sleep. _'Katara needs help Bakura. She just activated her star. I can also sense a strange power.'_ "Oh no Katara." I jump out of bed and run to find Katara.

**Amunet's POV:**

(Dream:)

Katara was fighting a man that looked like Marik. She looked like she was hurt because she was bleeding. The man took this rod thing and uncovered the dagger. He aimed it straight at Katara but before it reached her everything went black.

End dream.

I shot up in bed sweat on my forehead. 'Katara.' I ran out of bed and went to get Seto. 'Don't worry Katara I'm coming for ya.'

**Katara's POV:**

I aimed the arrow at him. "Well looks like you are full of surprises." His rod started to glow once again but nothing happened. His eyes widened in shock. "Why does the rod not work on you." "Well I could give you the long story or I could cut it short. Here is the short version. Your shadow magic will not work on me Malik or should I call you Yami Marik. I like Malik better to be honest." I smirked at his expression. "Malik is fine. I have two questions for you. Why won't shadow magic work and How did you know who I was?" "Well…" I couldn't finish because someone had interrupted me.

"Katara!" I look to see who had called and saw it was Bakura. Behind him was my sister, Ryou and Marik. Before I could say anything Yami Marik interrupted me. "Well that explains the question of how she knew who I was. Bakura seems you got your own body. How is it going Marik." While he let his guard down I took a shot. But something surprising happened he caught it. "Tsk, tsk Katara don't you know it is not nice to shoot someone with an arrow. So whose whore are you Marik's, Bakura's, or maybe even little innocent Ryou." The longer he mocked me the more angry I became. "I doubt you would go for my Hikari or that spineless jellyfish so you must be Bakura's slut." With that last sentence my self control cracked.

My star started to glow and my eyes grew darker. My hair instead of just the red streak in it, it was completely red. "I have had enough of you Malik. Your such an ass hole. Your mean and cruel. You are a bastard and a Physco. I am sick of you, you should go back to the shadow realm instead of here." Everyone, even Malik, looked scared of what I could do. I made a dagger appears in my hand and I thru it. It grabbed a piece of his shirt and he was slammed to the wall. I thru another one so he couldn't move. I walked up to him and pick the millennium rod up from the floor. I uncovered the hidden dagger and prepared to strike.

A pair of strong arms made their way around my waist pulling me into their warmth. The star stopped glowing and my eyes and hair changed back. The knives holding Malik to the wall disappeared and I dropped the rod. I buried my face in the persons shirt and started to cry, something I hadn't down in a long time. "Its ok Katara everything is ok." It was Bakura's voice he was the one that had stopped me. While I was crying in Bakura's arms I hadn't noticed a certain psychopath standing above us with the millennium rod still with the dagger part uncovered. "Well isn't this sweet but its going to end right now. He was about to strike with the rod when his hand froze. It was literally frozen with ice. I look at him then his arm that was encased in a block of ice. "No one tries to hurt my sister and gets away with it." There standing in the doorway was Amunet. Her bracelet was glowing and her eyes had turned lime green while her hair had a streak of green. I smile up at her and she smiled back then my vision started to blur. Next thing I know everything was black.

Me: Wow how exciting.

Malik: Yes it is but why do I always have to be the bad guy.

Me: Would you rather be a goody-two shoes like Ryou.

Malik: No.

Me: Exactly. Please Review.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15****:**

**Thalia's POV:**

'Poor Katara' I thought as Bakura carried her away. When they were out of the room I turn my attention to the psychopath. "Who are you ass hole?" I said all of my hatred growing for this creep every second. "If your sister knows who I am then you should know." Malik replied his evil smirk on his face. 'I just want to smack that smirk off his face.' I thought to myself quietly while I tried to figure out who he was. "He is Yami Marik otherwise know as Malik." My sister spoke up behind me. "Very good Amunet." His twisted smile just growing even more. "Now could you please un freeze my hand." I saw Amunet think about it for a few seconds before letting his hand free from the ice. "Thank you. Now Marik you might want to check on Ishizu she might be hurt." Marik's eyes widened and he saw his sister's form on the floor on the other side of the room. He rushed over to her body.

I glared at this guy with pure hatred. When he saw my gaze set on him he just chuckled darkly. He walked over to me and lifted my chin so we were staring each other in the eye. "I believe your name is Thalia. If you want to stare at me then do so on your own time beautiful." He smirked at my shocked and angered expression. He left me there thinking about what he said. 'The nerve of that guy. Almost killing my sister then taking to me like it never even happened. Why did he call me beautiful? He is probably just toying with me. I hate him.'

"Um Thalia earth to Thalia." I saw my sister's hand waving in front of my face bringing me out of my thought. "Amunet I think I'm gonna go lay down." I say and my sister nods in return. I head up the stairs and into my room. I climb into my black covers and drift off to sleep.

**Amunet's POV:**

I watched my sister walk up the stairs to her room. I then turn my attention to Marik and his sister Ishizu. I go over to her side and take her hand in mine. It was freezing cold. Must have sent her to the Shadow Realm. I close my eyes and try and use my bracelet to bring her back. The millennium bracelet starts to glow and my hair and eyes change. 'Please almighty goddess Isis help me in bringing her soul back from the realms of shadow.' There was a green light and I open my eyes to see Ishizu's staring right at me. "Marik," I yell out.

Marik rushes into the room and comes over to us. He sees his sister and then looks at me. "How, she was in the shadow realm?" "One of the powers of my millennium bracelet is that I can bring people in and out of the shadow realm." He smiles up at me than brings me in for a hug. His hold was to tight, "M-Marik t-to t-ti-gh-t." He sees my face turn a shade of red and lets go. "Sorry Amunet." I smile to show I'm all right then walk out to where Seto was waiting for me.

**Bakura's POV:**

I walk into Katara's room with her unconscious in my arms. I set her down on her bed and watch her breath slowly. I kiss her forehead and head for the door. I take one more look at her than exit the room closing the door behind me.

**Katara's POV:**

I open my eyes and see I'm in the same room I was when I woke up in the Thief King's arms. I look over but no Bakura. I get out of bed and change into my same Egyptian outfit from last time. I exit the room to find Bakura sitting at the table petting Horus. As I get closer I see the millennium ring around his neck. 'Doesn't that belong to that one priest? What was his name?' I sit down at the table in the seat next to him. He smiles at me and goes back to Horus. I noticed that they were talking about something. "Bakura where did you get the Millennium ring?" "Well while you were asleep I followed the priest Mahad into one of the magician training camps." "Then what happened?" "The entrance was sealed by rocks. It was just me and him. We had a shadow game and I won." "Poor Mahad." I said looking down. I had a sudden interest in my feet. His arms rapped around my waist and my face buried into his chest. "Don't worry Katara it is all for a great cause I assure you." I looked up at him and said, "Really?" "Yes really." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Bakura could be really sweet when he needed to be. "Now I want to show you something." I nod and he directs me out of the room.

"Where are we going Bakura." I asked. We had been riding through the desert for what felt like hours. "Somewhere." "When will we get there." "Soon." He replied getting quite annoyed with my constant questions. I growled to my self than buried my face in his back.

"Katara were here." I look up and see a village, well what was left of it any way. "What is this place?" I asked looking around. "This was my home. The previous pharaoh ordered his soldiers to kill all my fellow villagers to create the millennium items. I was the only one that survived." "I'm sorry Bakura." He looked at me with sad eyes. "It's fine." He looked back to the destroyed village. "Is that how the guardian millennium items were created too?" "No the guardian items were created about a week after the millennium items. They were created for the soul purpose to protect the other millennium items. They were created by the spirits of my fellow villagers." "I see." I looked back to the village. "Come on I want to show you something." Bakura started to walk into the village. I followed shortly after.

After I was at least 5 feet into the village my head started to hurt. Spirits started to surround me. My star started to glow. My eyes turn the normal crimson color but this time my hair turned all the way red. My cloths changed from pure white to black. The gold belt and bracelets changed to silver. My legs gave way and I was sitting on the floor. Suddenly visions started to race through my mind. There were people screaming and running. Houses were burning. I saw a women and her children killed right before me. I started to cry. There crimson blood flew out of their bodies and on to the streets. The killers were the pharaoh's soldiers. I started to get really angry at the pharaoh. 'How could he do this to these innocent people.' The scene changed and I was back in the village. Bakura was looking at me. Then I heard voices in my head. 'Avenge us.' 'Kill the Pharaoh.' They keep repeating it over and over. Then it just stopped.

I stood up and looked at Bakura. The glowing of my star stopped and my eyes and hair changed back. But the rest stayed the same. "I wish to help you in your revenge." I stated to Bakura who was wondering what had just happened. He nods and keeps walking. I follow him down a special entrance into a large room. In the middle was some type of tablet. "Katara this is the millennium stone. In this the millennium items were created." I look more closely and see spaces in the stone where every item should fit perfectly. The stone was the last thing I saw before it all faded away.

Me: What an interesting chapter wouldn't you agree Malik.

Malik: Not really there wasn't enough me in it.

Me: (starts to cry.)

Bakura: Now look what you did Malik.

Marik: (Holds me in arms.) Its ok. It was an amazing chapter right Malik.

Malik: Yeah sure.

Me: (eyes brighten. Hugs Malik very tight.) Thank you Malik.

Bakura: Please Review.


	17. Chapter 16

**(A/N: New charters arrive in this chapter. Special Thanks to my best friends Layla and Annie for the ideas. Now here is some info on them.)**

**1) Name: Sakura Hamino**

**Physical Traits: Light brown hair that goes a little lower than her waist. Forest green eyes that have a tint of gold in them. She has a streak of color in her hair on the right side. The color of the streak changes depending on her mood. She is about 5'4 in height.**

**Personality: Sweet, kind, and can be shy at first. She is very clumsy and isn't physically strong.**

**Dislikes: Hates Math and sports. **

**Likes: Music and acting. Her favorite color is purple.**

**Other Info: Loves to play the violin. Her parents died when she was 2. She lived in an orphanage till she was 6 years old. She was adopted by her current family Mrs. and Mr. Hamino. She grew up with Katara, Thalia, and Amunet.**

**2) Name: Akiza Hinamori**

**Physical Traits: Golden-brown curly hair that's goes a little farther than her hips. Eyes that change color depending on mood. Normally her eyes are a hazel color. She is about 5'5 in height.**

**Personality: Nice and pretty strong. **

**Dislikes: People who bully other people.**

**Likes: To play sports and draw.**

**Other Info: She grew up in a wealthy family. Even though she got everything she ever asked for she did not grow up into a snooty rich kid. Met Katara and her sisters one day at the park. She had recently got into a fight with her best friend and was crying underneath a tree at the edge of the park. Ever since then she has been friends with them.**

**(Now on with the story.)**

**Chapter 16****:**

**Sakura's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. 'Time to go to the new school. I wonder what it will be like.' I thought as I put the school uniform on. I look at my self in the mirror and see my streak is purple. This meant that I was curious. I made myself some breakfast and headed out the door.

**Akiza's POV:**

I sleepily get out of bed and put on my uniform for my new school. I brush my hair and head down stairs to eat. I look and see my dad reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. My mom was talking on the phone her coffee in her hand. My little brother was playing with his little action figure. I smile at his happy expression. I grab some toast then head out the door. The limo was waiting right outside for me. I get in and think about my new school.

**Katara's POV:**

I hear my alarm clock going off next to me. I growled not wanting to get out of bed. I grab my alarm clock and chuck it at the wall. I hear a crash and then the sound stopped. I laid back down trying to get comfortable but I can't because someone had to barge into my room. "Katara are you ok? What was that crash?" My sister Thalia asked. I mumble some dark words under my breath then get out of bed. "I'm fine Thalia I just got into a fight with my alarm clock." She sees the broken pieces scattered on the floor. "Katara you know that's the like tenth one right." "Yep now looks like I'll need another one." I leave my sister to get ready for school. 'I really hate this top.' I thought to myself then I got an idea.

I walked into my sister's room and grabbed her extra boy uniform top. 'Perfect.' I slipped on a black shirt then put on the jacket over it. It was open in the front.

I walk over to the kitchen and grab my lunch. Then I grab a piece of toast and start out the door. "Bye Thalia, bye Amunet." I yell out as I close the door behind me. I put on my helmet and start my bike. I sped off toward school.

**Sakura's POV:**

I get my schedule from the lady in the office and walk around the school. I look at my phone. '15 minutes left till school starts.' I think to myself. I walk past what look like a music room. It had a piano in the corner and a couple of guitars. But what caught my attention was the violin that was lying against the wall. 'I still have about 15 minutes what's the harm.' I entered the room and went over to the instrument.

I place the violin under my chin and look to see if any one was there. Then I start to play.

**Atem's POV:**

I walk around the empty hall ways. I left before Yugi and his friends. I didn't want to see any of them at the moment. I thought I was alone but I was wrong. I heard a beautiful sound coming from the music room around the corner. As I got closer I noticed the sound was a violin. I stop in the doorway as I saw who was playing. It was a girl with light brown hair. In her hair was a white streak. **(A/N: White means calm.)** I couldn't see her eyes because she had them closed.

As she finished the song she open her eyes to reveal forest green eyes with a tint of gold. She then looked straight at me. Crimson met green. Before she could say anything I ran out of the room and towards my first class. Unnoticed by me was that the streak in her hair had turn pink.

**Akiza's POV:**

I opened the door of my limo and hit someone in the face. I look over and see a boy with platinum blonde hair. "I'm sorry I didn't see you." He looked up at me and I saw his eyes were a lavender color. "Its ok don't worry about." My eyes leave the boy and look at all the people around him. One boy had white hair and brown eyes. Then next to him was a boy who looked basically the same. Then I see a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Next to him is a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Lastly I see a boy who is the shortest out of all of them. He had a crazy hair style that looked like it was shaped as a star. He had lavender eyes as well though they weren't as light.

I turn my attention back to the boy with platinum hair. "Again sorry about that my name is Akiza Hinamori." "It's fine, my name is Marik Ishtar." "The names Joey Wheeler." The boy with blonde hair said. "My name is Ryou and this Bakura." The boy with the white hair now spoke up behind me. "Since we are all introducing our selves my name is Tea Gardner." This time it was the brunette. "And last but not least my name is Yugi Motou." This time I knew exactly who he was. I saw him a few times on TV. I smiled at him then went to leave. I turned around and said, "Bye guys. Nice to meet you." Then I went up to the office to get my schedule.

Me: Sweet new characters.

Marik: I agree.

Sakura: Hi peoples.

Akiza: Sup.

Me: Please Review.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17****:**

**Katara's POV:**

**(1****st**** Period)**

I walked into the only class I had with everyone except Tea and Tristain. When I walked through the door I could feel people staring right at me. After a minute or two I was getting really annoyed. I turned around and yelled, "What are you staring at?" They all looked away. I looked back at the front of the room. Then the teacher came in. When she saw me I saw a mixed expression. Some confusion, a dash of disgust, and a cup of shock. "Katara Uzimaki come to the front right now."

I stand up and walk to the front of the class. "What is that in your hair?" I look at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" "That blue strip in your hair. Your are not allowed to do that at this school." My eyes widen and I grab some girl's mirror. I looked at myself and my eyes widened. "What the hell!" Without saying anything I rushed out of the class.

I walked into the girl's bathroom to see some girl fixing their hair a few bobby pins in their hand. "Hey girl can I borrow a few of those?" She nods and hands them to me. I go to the mirror and look at the midnight blue streak in my hair that matched my eyes perfectly. I took the bobby pins and pined the strip behind my black hair so you couldn't see it.

I didn't bother going back to class so I stopped by one of my favorite places to be: the music room. The music room was a room filled with different musical instruments. It was usually empty until it was time for the drama department's annual play. I sat down at the piano and started to play.

(My Immortal by Evanescence)

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held you hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I finished but heard clapping behind me. I turn around to see a familiar platinum blonde boy. I smiled real big and pounced knocking him to the ground. "Nii-san!" He laughed and so did I. We stayed like that for a few more minutes till the bell rang. I got off him then helped him up. "Bye Marik." "Bye Katara."

**Atem's POV:**

**(2****nd**** Period)**

I walk into my second period class. Thankfully Yugi and the rest of the gang aren't in it. I take my seat in the back and wait for the bell. The teacher walks into the class and says, "Today class we have a new student." My eyes widen when I see who it is. 'Its that girl from before.' I thought to myself. "Class this is Sakura Hamino. She comes all the way from California. Would you like to say something to the class Miss. Hamino?" The teacher looked at the girl. "Um…um…hi." I noticed that instead of the streak in her hair being white it was dark brown. **(A/N: Dark brown is shy or scared.)** "Ok well Miss. Hamino why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Motou. Mr. Motou please raise your hand." I raised my hand and saw the shocked expression on the girls face. As she sat down next to me I saw the streak in her hair change to pink. **(A/N: I bet you can guess what that color means but if you can't then your stupid. Well anyway it means love.)**

She didn't talk at all the whole period. The stripe of color kept changing from dark brown to pink. So I decided to be the first. "Hi my name is Atem." I said not really caring if she answered or not. "Hi Atem my name is Sakura. Atem is an Egyptian name right?" She replied in a soft voice. "Yes but how did you know that?" "My best friend was a total geek when it came to Ancient Egypt or anything to do with Egypt for that matter." She replied now a little less shy of talking to me. "Cool." Then the bell rang. "Well see you later Sakura." She smiled in response.

**Akiza's POV:**

**(3****rd**** Period)**

I walked into class and told the teacher who I was and she told me where to sit. I took my seat and looked around the class. I knew no one. Then I saw the same platinum hair boy walk in with a girl with black hair. I knew in an instance who it was. I tackled her to the floor. "Katara!" I said so happy to see my friend again. "Ok ok Ki get off me." I smiled at how she remembered my nickname. I got off her and the fall had accidentally knocked out the bobby pins that held the blue strip from being seen.

"Katara that streak of blue is back. Did you see that dream again?" She looked at me like I was crazy then it came back to her. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well yeah I kinda did." "Same boy with white hair and the scar running down the side of his face?" "Yeah." "Um…hello." Marik said behind both of us. I looked behind me and saw him there with a very upset expression. "Sorry Marik we got kind of carried away there." I said. "It's fine, now what about this dream?"

Katara explained to both of them about the weird times when she had those real/dream things in ancient Egypt.

"Wow…" was all Marik could say before the bell rang so we took our seats. We continued to talk a bit then we went our separate ways for our next period.

**Sakura's POV:**

**(4****th**** Period)**

I walk into the class and look around for the teacher. I see her talking to a familiar face I know to well. I go up to the girl and decide to scare her. I set my hand on her shoulder then the girl grabbed my hand and flip me onto the floor. She realized what she did and totally freaked out. "I am so sorry it was just a reflex. Wait Sakura is that you?" I nod and smile up at her. She helps me up and she introduces me to the teacher. "Ms. Erlinger this is my friend Sakura Hamino." "Oh yeah that new student. Let me introduce you to the class and then I'll fill you in on what were doing." I nod in reply and follow her onto the stage. "Alright class we have a new student. Her name is Sakura Hamino." Everyone says hi. "Ok so today you are all trying out for the play that is coming up soon. It is called 'The Forbidden Love'."

Everyone started to get ready for the audition. Me and Katara were the last to go. "So how do you audition for this thing?" "Well you have to sing a song and say which character you want. I want to be one of the leads. Amara the Queen of thieves. For you I would recommend Anzu. Anzu is having an arranged marriage with the prince." I nod my head and quickly think of a song to sing. Soon it is my turn. "So dear what part are you going for and what song are you going to sing?" Ms. Erlinger asked from her judging table. "I am going for Anzu and I am singing Jar of Hearts." Soon the music was being played and I started to sing.

(Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri)

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time  
And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
Running 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are? 

The song finished and I saw everyone clapping. "You got the part Sakura. You are now Anzu." I smiled and got off stage wondering what song Katara would sing.

**Katara's POV:**

**(Still 4****th**** Period)**

I got on the stage and looked out to the class. "I am going for Amara and I am singing Taking Over Me."

(Taking Over Me by Evanescence)

you don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

I finished and everyone was clapping and cheering. "You got the part. Nice job Katara. Now everyone who already has a part please get you scripts after the period." When the bell rang me and Sakura got our scripts and I was going to show her where we sat for lunch.

**Atem's POV:**

**(Lunch Time)**

I sat at an abandoned table at the far end of the lunch room. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Then I hear a couple of voices. "Ok I got it I know where to go I'll meet you there." It sounded like that girl Sakura. "Ok I'll see you later than." The second voice was Katara. I didn't listen anymore I just went back to my lunch.

"Hey your names Atem right?" I look up and see Sakura standing right in front of me. "Yeah and yours is Sakura right." "Yep so what you doing all the way over here by yourself?" "I felt like it that's why." "Oh well do you mind if I joined you?" "Sure I don't care." She sat down at the opposite side of the circle shaped table. Then she brought out some type of packet. My curiosity got the best of me. "What's that?" I asked not really knowing why I did in the first place. "Oh this is just the script for the play I'm in in Drama." "Cool so what's it about?" "It's about a prince in Ancient Egypt who has an arranged marriage to a princess that he doesn't even love but goes along with it for his country. One day when he was trying to catch a thief he fell in love with her instead." "Nice so who do you play." "I play the princess that is suppose to marry the prince. Her name is Anzu." "Ok so who plays the thief and the prince?" Curse my stupid curiosity. "The thief Amara is played by Katara and the prince is played my someone named Malik." At that psychopath's name I spit out my water. "What?" "The prince is played by Malik." I pick my things up and head in the direction of Yugi's table. "Sorry Sakura I have to go I'll talk to you later."

Me: Wondering what happens next well tune in to the next episode of The Three Mysterious Items.

Atem: Since when did this become a TV show?

Me: Since now.

Atem: (rolls eyes) Okay whatever PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18****:**

**Normal POV:**

**(Still Lunch)**

Atem walked over to the table and saw Katara, Yugi, Marik, and Thalia. "Yugi." He yelled out as he walked faster over to them. They turned around and saw him. "Hey Atem," Yugi called over to Atem. "Hi, so Katara do you know who the person who plays the prince is?" Atem asked the girl who was talking to Marik. "No not yet but it should be on the script." She picked up here script and looked for the name. Then she found it and then she dropped it and her eyes went wide. "M-Malik. Malik is playing the prince." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Malik but I didn't know he was at this school. Let alone that he could be a good at acting." Yugi said. "Yeah Ishizu made him come and if he did anything she would take away the millennium rod." Marik explained to all of them. Then unexpectedly the same psycho they were talking about appeared.

"Hey Katara have you heard that I'm going to be playing the prince in the play that is happening in drama." Everyone looked at him with a wtf face. "Yeah I did Malik." Malik ignore everyone's stares and turns his attention towards Katara. "Katara did you know that there is a kissing scene between our characters?" She looked at him like he was crazy. Then she flipped through the pages of her script stopping at the page with the same exact scene. "What the hell! There is no way I am kissing you." Katara exclaimed. "Oh but you have to my dear." He smirked at her then Katara walked away from that place.

**Katara's POV:**

I ran out of the lunch room and into the abandoned hallway. I was then pushed against the wall and couldn't move. "This time no one will keep u from me dear Katara." I gasped at the psychopath holding me against the wall. "Let go of me you creep." "Now now Katara that is not the way to talk to your prince." I was getting mad at this guy real quick. With my free hand I went to grab my star when I noticed it was gone. I gasped and remembered I left it in my bag in my locker. He took my chin and raised it so we were looking each other in the eye. He then closed the gap between us slowly. There was only 2 inches left between our lips. Then he crushed his lips onto mine. I didn't know what to do I felt trapped. Then we were separated from each other. Atem stood in front of me protectively. Malik muttered something under his breath then started to walk away. " You win this round Pharaoh but I will get Katara." Then he turned to me. "I'll see you later Tara." And with that he left. I just stood confused on what had just happened. Then Atem turned towards me. "Katara are you ok?" I look up at him. "Yeah I am thanks to you." He smiled then went to leave. "Wait Atem." He turned around and waited to see what I was going to say. I didn't know how to say it so I acted instead. I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." And with that I left.

**Akiza's POV: **

**(5th Period) **

I walked into my next class and told the teacher who I was. "Nice to meet you Miss. Hinamori. My name is Mrs. Michelle I'll be your art teacher." I nod my head and headed to my seat. I sat down next to a boy that looked familiar. "Hey your names Akiza right?" "Yes and you are?" "Don't you remember we meet this morning." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Wow u must forget things a lot. The names Joey." I thought hard. 'Joey Joey um...' "Oh yeah you were with that boy that I accidentally hit with my limo door." He smiled.

"Hey a word of advice I wouldn't talk to that mutt if I were you." I looked behind me and saw a tall boy with brown hair and eyes as cold as ice. "Well I'm not you so I can talk to whoever I want." I explained. "Whatever just let me know when I should say I told u so." And with that he walked away. "That jerk. So Joey who was that?" "That was Seto Kaiba. He is such a snob. He doesn't have any friend except his little brother. Oh and his girlfriend but she's actually really cool I don't know why she goes out with him." 'Girlfriend?' I thought. "Who is his girlfriend Joey?" "Amunet. She is really nice. She's like the opposite of him." my eyes widened. "Amunet Uzimaki?" "Yeah you know her?" I smiled then said, "Yeah we have know each other since we were little." "Cool." Then the bell rang and we turned our attention to the front.

I always loved art since I was little. The teacher had told us to draw anything we like for this period. I took out my sketch book that I always had with me. After I decided what to draw I started on my picture. By the time the bell rang I was nearly complete. "Hey Akiza what did you draw." Joey asked will trying to look over my shoulder to see. I closed my sketch book. "None of your business." I grabbed my stuff and headed to my last class.

**Sakura's POV:**

**(6****th**** Period)**

I walk into my last class and it was the one I liked the least. Math. I look for the teacher and spotted him. He was a middle aged man with gray hair and glasses. "Um I'm new here and you must be the teacher right." He turned around and looked at me. "Ah yes you must be Miss. Hamino. My name is Mr. Erickson. Your seat will be next to Miss. Uzimaki. She is the one with blonde hair and is wearing the boy uniform." I look around and see the girl he mentioned. 'Must be Thalia she always hated pink and skirts.' I thought as I made my way over to her. "Hey Thalia long time no see right." She turned around and her eyes widened then she smiled. "Hey Saku how you been." I frowned. "You know I don't like it when you call me Saku." "Yeah I know but its fun to see how you react." I smile then take my seat.

The bell rings and we all get up and head out the door. "Yes school is over." I thought to myself. "I know right." I turn around and see Atem looking straight at me. My streak changes to pink and I don't know what to say. He chuckles. "You know what I want to know Sakura is why that streak in your hair keeps changing." "Well…it changes depending on my mood. You know sad, happy, mad all of that." "I see so does pink mean love then." I blush a deep red color. He starts laughing. "So what was that whole thing at lunch. You totally left me there alone?" He stopped laughing and looked kinda serious. "Well that Malik guy is not the best person to be the prince." "And why is that may I ask." "He is a total psycho and he gets to kiss Katara." "Oh so your jealous." "What I am not besides Katara already has a boyfriend." "Ok whatever you say. I'll talk to you later I said I'd meet up with Katara. Bye Atem."

Me: Yeah another chapter finished.

Malik: Yes I get to kiss Katara.

Atem: Yeah why him.

Me: Because it makes it more dramatic.

Atem: Whatever.

Malik: Please Review.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19****:**

**Sakura's POV:**

I walk to my house alone. No Katara no anybody. I just made that up so I could get out of there but I couldn't get Atem out of my head. 'I wonder who Katara's boyfriend is. Maybe its Atem. No it can't be otherwise he would have been sitting with her today at lunch.' While I was deep in thought I accidentally bumped into someone. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come when I hit the floor but it didn't. I opened my eyes and stared into brown pools. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I said as we started into each others eyes. "Its fine just look where your going next time idiot." He let go of me and stated to walk away. "Hey wait what's your name? Mine is Sakura." As he walked away I could see what he really looked like. He had white hair and pale skin. "The names Bakura." He yelled out as he left. 'Bakura where have I heard that name before.'

I walked in the door of my empty apartment. 'Sometimes I wish mom or dad were here.' I thought. 'I know it was my idea to come here by myself but sometimes I wish I hadn't.' I put my backpack on the coach and went to get some water. I took one gulp of water when the doorbell rang. "Coming." I open the door and see the guy that said his name was Bakura. "Bakura what are you doing here?" He looked side to side like someone was following him. "Can I come in?" "Sure." He walks in and closes the door behind. He locked it and shut all the blinds. "Whats wrong and how did you know I lived here?" "Well let's just say I'm not the most popular person." "Ok so why did you come here why not somewhere else?" "Because you were the closest person around and I knew that you wouldn't give me up." "Ok but give you up for what?" Then the doorbell rang and Bakura ran to find somewhere to hide.

I open the door and see two big strong looking men at the door. "May I help you gentlemen?" Trying to sound as innocent as I could. "Um yes we are looking for a man named Bakura." "Bakura about 5'8 white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin?" "Yes." "Havn't seen him. So why are you looking for this young man may I ask." "Well a cat he stole our boss's' most valuable item. We chashed the cat and when we finally found it but then he stopped us. We were about to beat him to a pulp when out of no where some chick with black hair and dark blueyes nocked one of us down and protects him. We figured it was his girlfriend. Then the girl beat us like we were just dummies that are put up for you to punch. We're lucky we got out of there alive." "Ok well he isn't here so you may as well leave. I tell you if I see him any time soon." They nod and leave. I shut the door behind him.

"Bakura they're gone you can come out now." Then suddenly he appears right in front of me. I jump and fall on my butt. He started to laugh. "Its not funny." I say as he helps me up. "So is what they say true." He thinks of how to explain everything. "Yes except the boy who they say was me was not me. It was my twin brother Ryou." "So the girl who beat them to a pulp was your girlfriend?" "Yep but don't be jealous." "What?" "I can tell you like me but don't worry about it you'll find someone else." At that moment I was mad and flustered. My streak kept changing from a magenta color to red. **(A/N: Magenta means flustered or annoyed and red is angry or mad.)** "I do not like you and for a matter of fact there is someone else I like." He was first shocked at how I yelled at him but then he chuckled. "Okay just calm down Saku." That was it I had reached a new shade of red on the color streak in my hair. I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall with some new found strength. "Do not call me Saku! I hate it when people call me that!" I dropped him but still stared at him with hate.

"Hey Sakura you here? I thought I would come by to just say hi." At the sound of my best friend's voice my eyes brightened. "Come on in the door is unlocked." I said my streak changing to yellow. I took on last glance at Bakura, who was still in shock from what had happened, then went to greet my friend.

I walk up to my friend. "Hey Katara hows it going." I say to her as I gester for her to sit next to me on the couch. "Good I was just wondering if you wanted to practice for the play or something. "Sure."

"I can help too." A voice calls from the kitchen. We both look and see Bakura. "Bakura what are you doing here?" Katara said as she got up from the couch and walked over to him. I did the same wondering how Katara knew him. "Well Saku here help me escape these thugs so I thought I'd stay a little longer when I knew one of here friends was here. I just didn't expect for it to be you Katara." "I told you not to call me Saku. You and Thalia just love to annoy me don't you." He smirked, "Why yes I do. So Katara how do you know Saku." "She was one of my best friends in California." "Cool. So Saku did you know that Katara is my girlfriend." I was shocked I didn't know what to say. "I'll take that as a no." He replied and chuckled at my shocked expresion. "That's enough Bakura she has had enough." He stoped and looked at Katara than me. "I guess so." I sighed. "Katara why don't you come back tomorrow and than we can practice. I have had enough for one day and I have homework." I looked at the sad expression on her face for only a second till I looked at my feet. "Ok I guess well go. Come on Bakura." And with that they left.

Me: Yay another chapter done.

Sakura: What's with everyone calling me Saku.

Me: It's your nickname.

Sakura: But I hate it.

Me: To bad. Beside only Thalia and Bakura call you that.

Sakura: Whatever. Please Review.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Sakura's POV:**

I lied awake on my bed. I couldn't fall asleep. 'Why is it so hard to forget about one guy. I mean what so different about him.' I closed my eyes and tried to get Atem out of my head so I could fall asleep. Finally I fell asleep.

(Her Dream)

A person wearing a dark black cloak and the hood up over their head. A cloth covering their mouth. A man stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He had white hair and a scar running down his face. "Did you do what I asked of thee." The cloaked figure lowered their hood and revealed their face. She had black hair and midnight blue as with as blue streak in her hair to match. "Yes I have the Pharaoh will not suspect a thing." "Good." He then went back into the shadows leaving the girl alone. Then the scene changed.

A man with crazy black, yellow, and purple hair sat in a golden throne. He was wearing a weird Egyptian type outfit. On his head a crown and a strange upside down pyramid around his neck. "My king there has been no sign of the thief or the girl any where." An old man said after bowing to the boy on the throne. "Then look again Shimon. And don't stop till they are found." "Yes my king." The old man said as he left the room. Then soon after another man came into the room. He had brown hair and ice cold blue eyes. He was holding some type of rod thing. "What is it Seto?" "My king I have something to say about Katara and the thief Bakura. It looked as if Katara knew who this thief was and had a liking to him. Do you honestly think that he kidnapped her when it was obvious that she went with him willingly." The Pharaoh stared at the man named Seto with hatred. "She did not go willingly Seto. It is obvious that he was controlling her somehow. No leave my site immediately or I will have you removed." Seto growled and left the room. Then everything went black.

(End dream)

I woke up with a start. I look at my clock and see its 12:35. I sit up in bed and think about what just happened. 'Those people looked so familiar but why. Why did I dream about that? What was it?' I was pulled out of my thought by a knock at my door. 'Who could that be at this time of night.'

I open the door a little and see Atem. "What are you doing here Atem? It's 12:40 at night." "I know and I'm sorry if I woke you up but it was urgent." I opened the door all the way and let him in.

He sat down on the coach and I sat in the chair opposite of it. I had a cup of hot tea in my hand. "So what is it?" "Well I had this dream and you were in it." "So what it was just a dream." "You don't understand but was more than a dream." "What do you mean?" "If I explained it you would think I was crazy." "Some how I don't think so. Just tell me." "Ok…"

He explained everything. Him being a 5,000 year old Pharaoh and what has happen on all the adventures with Yugi and the rest of the gang. And even the stuff about Katara and the guardian items.

"Wow, that is…" "I knew you wouldn't believe me." "You didn't let me finish I was going to say that it is unbelievable but I believe you." "What but why do you believe me. Not that I'm upset or anything that you believe me but why." "Well to tell you the truth I had a dream to. It had you, Katara, Bakura, Seto, and some dude named Shimon." "Really what happened in this dream?" "Well…" I explained all of my dream.

"That sounds like something that Katara told me about." "Really?" "Yeah." Atem said than he yawned. "Why don't you stay here for the night Atem." He nodded his head and I showed him the way to the guest room.

I laid down in my bed and thought about all that Atem told me tonight. I finally closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

Me: Another person learns about what happened to Yugi and the rest of his friends.

Atem: Yep.

Me: Now the last person to learn of it is Akiza.

Akiza: Yay.

Me: Yep now Please Review.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21****:**

**Atem's POV:**

I open my eyes and see I'm in a whole other room. I thought back to what happened last night. I remembered that I stayed the night at Sakura's house. I look at the clock and see its 6:00 a.m. I get out of the guest bed and look into the door I guessed was Sakura's room. What I see makes me smile.

Sakura was still sleeping with her arms and legs stretched out. 'Asleep she looks like an angel.' I thought. Then she moved and curled up to the side making her blanket fall to the ground. I tip-toe over to the side the blanket fell on and picked it up. I laid it back on top of her. Just as I was about to leave she grabbed my arm. I tripped and fell on the bed next to her. I tried to get free but she wouldn't let go. So I just laid there next to her. Soon my eyelids grew heavy and sleep claimed me. Unconsciously I wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close to me. But we wouldn't be staying like that for long…

**Sakura's POV:**

I hear the sound of my alarm clock as it went off to wake me up. Without opening my eyes I reached one hand out and press the stop button. Then I snuggled against my warm pillow and tried to fall asleep again. 'My pillow is so warm.' I thought. 'Wait why is my pillow warm?' My eyes flutter open and I see what was so warm. 'Atem? What is he doing in my bed?' Next thing I know green meets crimson.

As pink tinted my checks and my mood strip turned the same shade. I quickly looked away. "A-Atem what are you d-doing in my bed?" I stuttered out. I heard him chuckle softly and felt him get up from his sitting position on my bed. "I came in to see if you were still asleep which you were. I saw your blanket fall off the bed so I went to put it back on you. Then as I was turning to leave you grabbed my arm and pulled me on to the bed next to you. You wouldn't let go so I stayed and waited for you to fall asleep when I feel asleep as well. You now for a small girl like you, you have a pretty good grip." Atem explained to me. His comment made me blush and I was sure I had created a new shade of pink.

As soon as my emotions were in check I said. "We should start getting ready for school." I saw him nod and I went to my closet to get my uniform. I walked into the bathroom to change and brush my hair and teeth.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Atem had left my room. I walk into the small living room and see him in the kitchen. I walked over to him and asked, "Are you hungry I can make you some breakfast." "Yes thank you." Atem replied and left the kitchen to sit on the small couch in the corner.

I started to cook breakfast. It consisted of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon. When I finished I split the food on to two plates and handed one to Atem. He said thank you and we ate in silence. When we were done I took the plates and put them in the sink. I grabbed my backpack from my room and opened the front door. "Come on we should go." I say to Atem as he stands up from the couch. "Why are we leaving so early?" He questioned and I sighed. "Because we are going to need to stop by your house to get your stuff right." I replied back and I heard him say oh. We walked out the door and started our walk to his house.

**Thalia's POV:**

I wake up and start to get ready for school. Once I was done I left room and headed to my sister's room for the dreaded task of waking her up. Katara isn't a morning person she would rather be late to school then wake up but we make her. Yesterday morning she had an argument with her alarm clock. She ended up throwing it at the wall and smashing it to pieces.

I quietly open her door and step in. I walk over to her sleeping figure and lightly shook her. No response so I shook her a little harder than a little harder until I snapped. I ripped her blanket off her bed and pulled her off the bed. She landed with an 'Oomph' and groaned. "Come on Katara you need to get up we have school." Katara only glared at me in reply and mumbled about a stupid, bossy sister as she walked to her bathroom.

While she was getting ready I made a quick breakfast then went check to see if Amunet was up. I open her door and peek in. Amunet was on her bed tossing and turning. Sweat on her forehead and she keep talking her sleep. "NO, no, no." Amunet keep saying. I quickly went over to her and tried to wake her up. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared up at me. She looked worried about something. "You know you can tell me anything right. I mean I am your sister." I said as I sat next her on her bead my arm over her shoulder pulling her to me reassuringly. She smiled at me and shook her head no. I nod knowing not to pry. If she wanted to tell she would eventually.

I walked back down stairs to find Katara eating her breakfast quickly. She gulped the last part down and put her plate in the kitchen. "What's the hurry Katara?" I asked as she rushed into the room heading to the stairs. She stopped and looked at me. "I'm going to leave early and go to the library." I nodded my head and she raced up the stairs. I sigh this was going to be a long day.

**Katara's POV:**

I grabbed my backpack and my Egyptian book father gave me. I petted Horus lightly and whispered my good-byes to the sleeping cat. I ran back down stairs. "Bye Amunet, Bye Thalia see you later." I yelled and went to my motorcycle. My hair was put up in a ponytail so it was a little hard to put on my helmet. But in a matter of seconds I was driving away on my motorcycle.

I arrived at the library shortly. I walked straight in and went to the history section. Why I was there, well it was simple I wanted to know more about the millennium items and of that village that the Bakura from my dream took me. I had another just like the others but this one was a little different.

I was all alone in the ruined village the weird spirit things were flying around. They didn't seem to notice I was there so I went down the stairs into the chamber that held the millennium stone. It was empty but something on one side of the room caught my attention. It was a tablet that seemed to be made out of the surface of the wall. On it there was a picture at the top while there were three holes that were different shape at the bottom. They were in a pyramid like shape. I saw that each hole was shaped differently. The top one looked like it would fit my star perfectly. The one to the right side corner looked like it would fit Amunet's bracelet. The third one that was at the left looked like an hourglass like shape which I only assumed was were Thalia's item would go. Then everything started to grow darker and I could hear evil laughter filling the room out of thin air. Then I woke up.

It was strange very strange dream. I looked to my left and saw what I was looking for. It was an old looking book. It was a hardback and had golden writing on the front. By the dust on it I could tell nobody had checked it out in awhile. The title said Mysterious Parts of Egypt. There was no author name so I had no Idea who wrote it. I looked at my phone. My eyes widened I had seven minutes to get to school or I would be late.

I quickly walked over to the librarian at the desk. "I would like to check this out please." I said. The librarian looked up to me then to the book. "Very well," she said as she scanned the book then my library card. Graciously made for me by me sister Thalia. I grabbed my book and ran to my bike outside. I put the book in my bag and got on. I then raced off to school.

I arrived at school not a minute late. I took off my helmet and looked at my phone I had two minutes before I was late. I quickly got off and went to my locker. I grabbed what I needed for my first classes as well as the book from the library and walked to class. Just as I sat down in my seat the bell rang.

**(Skip) Fourth Period:**

I walked into my Drama class and sat down in my seat. I started to read the new book before class started. But I was interrupted after I finished a page and a half. "Katara." Someone yelled out and I knew the voice all to well. It was Sakura as she walked into the class. I keep my face in my book and mumbled my greeting trying to get back to reading, but I failed miserable. Because right at that time the bell felt like ringing making my day worse by the minute. 'Stupid bell' I whispered quietly to myself. I put the book away and got out my script.

Mrs. Erlinger started to speak. "All right class today we will be practicing with the script for our play. I will split you up into groups to practice your lines depending on your part." I sighed 'that means there is a good chance I would get Malik,' I thought. "The groups are Katara, Sakura and Malik. May, Elliot, and Sara…" Mrs. Erlinger recited all the other kids as I looked around for Malik.

"Hey Katara," someone said from behind me. I could feel their warm breath on the back of my neck. I tried to not shiver, but I failed yet again at something. I turned around to see a smirking Malik looking like he just won the lottery. "Hello Malik," I said coldly to him. Sakura walked up to stand next to me. "Lets try to practice ok." Sakura said with a smile at both me and Malik. 'If only she knew who the psychopath really was.' I thought and I sighed yet again. Today couldn't get any worse. Yet again I was proved just how wrong I was.

Mrs. Erlinger came over to our group. "Ok guys I want you to perform one scene with your script of course for me." She stated. "Which one?" Sakura asked. I saw Mrs. E think about it for a second before saying. "How about scene 57." I froze, 'Not that scene anything but that scene.' I thought desperately. Sakura and Malik both immediately said okay and scene 57 it was.

**(A/N: **If the writing is like this it means they are acting.

**Just a reminder Katara=Amara, Sakura=Anzu, Malik=Hitmotep, K. )**

"Amara oh sweet Amara, I love you so much." Hitmotep said as he gently caressed Amara's face. "Oh Hitmotep I love you as well, but you know as well as I that it is forbidden. You know what your father the pharaoh would say if he found out." Amara moved her face away from his grasp and looked away. Hitmotep grabbed her chin and made her look back into his eyes.

My breath caught in my throat when I looked back into his eyes they were very mesmerizing. I felt like I was going to drown in amethysts. 'Snap out of it Katara!'

"I don't care about my father or anyone for that matter except you Amara." "But-…" Hitmotep put his finger to Amara's lips to silence me. "Shhh. No buts." Hitmotep leaned closer to her as his arms snacked around her waist. He closed the gap quickly.

I didn't want to kiss back but for some weird reason I did.

My arms wrapped around his neck and we stayed like that for a few seconds longer till we separated.

Mrs. Erlinger was clapping along with the rest of the class. At some point they all had surrounded us. I felt so strange after the kiss. I was all groggy and my head was spinning. I saw Malik smirking at me and a dark twinkle in his eyes. I raised my hand. "Mrs. Erlinger may I please go to the nurses office?" I asked I really didn't feel right and it was just getting worse. "Of course Katara." She said in a confused tone. Things just went even worse when Malik's hand went up. "I'll take her teacher." Mrs. E nodded to Malik and we left the room.

At that time I didn't even care if he was there or not. 'Man my head hurts so much what the hell happened to me?' Then everything started spinning. I clutched my head in pain and stopped walking. My legs felt weak so I leaned up against the lockers. "Katara are you ok?" Malik questioned as he approached me. I shook my head no and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my face lightly caressing it like in the scene we did. My mind stopped spinning at his touch and I opened my eyes. Malik was staring right at me his dark lavender eyes directly on me. He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear his breath felt warm and sticky. "You are mine now. Whatever happened to being unaffected by the shadows." My eyes widened in shocked is that why I feel like this. 'It shouldn't work as long as I have my star.' Then realization hit me. 'I was in such a rush this morning I forgot about my star.'

Malik started to kiss my check, then my chin, then along my jaw line. I felt so helpless I couldn't move. I needed help and fast. Suddenly I felt something click in my head it was the kiss. As long as he doesn't kiss me like that again I don't need to worry. I needed to stop him from kissing me on the lips again. I sighed I am really going to regret this.

Me: Cliffhanger, what's gonna happen next? Wow looks like Malik has caught Katara off guard.

Katara: Why me?

Me: Because I say so

Katara: (sigh)

Me: Now if you want to know what happens to Katara tune in for the next episode of The Three Mysterious Items.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Katara's POV:**

I suddenly opened my eyes and stare right into his. "Malik," I whispered seductively. I saw his eyes widen for a few moments before he smirk in triumph. "Yes my dear." He replied as his grip loosened on me slightly. "The bell going to ring soon. We should probably move." I stated as he looked at me his expression not even faltering at my words. I saw him nod and he pulled my arm to walk with him. We left the hall way and walked into one of the abandon classrooms. These classrooms were basically for storage. Right after he closed the door the bell rang.

I looked from the door then back to him. "Malik can you please let go of me?" I asked silently as we stood there while other kids went to lunch. "But how do I know you won't run from me Katara?" Malik questioned back at me. "You don't but why would I let you bring me here if I was just going to run away. I could have let you forget about the bell and maybe Yugi, or Bakura would see what you were doing." I saw him think about it before he let go of me but still not moving from the spot next me.

We stood in silence for a few more seconds before my head cleared completely. I knew I should have run right then and there but what is going to stop him from grabbing me again. 'Someone help me please,' I thought.

**Sakura's POV:**

'I hope Katara's okay,' I thought as I walked into the lunch room to go meet the rest of Katara's friends. Since I sat with Atem yesterday I didn't know any of them. I followed Katara's direction correctly and saw Thalia sitting with a guy who looked like Malik and a boy with white hair. I couldn't tell if it was Bakura or if it was his twin brother Ryou. "Hey Thalia," I say as I sit next to the boy with white hair. "Hey Saku nice of you to join us." Thalia said and I growled at her. "I told you to not call me that." I yelled at her but she just along with who I thought was Malik and the white kid.

"Stop laughing at me Thalia, same with you Malik. So is Katara okay?" They stopped laughing and looked at me. "My names not Malik my name is Marik. What do you mean is Katara okay did something happen to her?" Marik questioned me while Thalia looked mad about something. "Well Katara wasn't feeling really good in Drama so she asked to go to the nurse. Malik asked to take her there. I thought you were Malik so that's why I asked you. Sorry." I replied and they all looked at each other.

"Well my name is Ryou." The boy to my left said finally introducing himself. "Nice to finally meet you Ryou. My name is Sakura." I said back to him noticing the difference between him and Bakura. "To finally meet me?" Ryou asked and I smiled. "Yeah Bakura told me about you." I stated as a matter of factly. "Hey Saku." I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Without even looking I said, "Bakura you know I told you not to call me that." I could hear him laugh behind me. I growled but didn't say anything else.

"Sakura have you seen Katara any where since she left for the nurses office?" Marik questioned and I blinked. "Well no actually I haven't. I even went to the nurse's office to see her but the nurse said she was never there." I told him as he started to look scared. "Wait what's this about Katara and the nurses office." Bakura asked coldly not like being out of the loop especially when it has to do with his girlfriend. "Sakura says in Drama Katara didn't feel okay so she asked to go the nurse's office. Malik being in her class asked to go with her. And it looks like they never got there." Thalia informed him. Bakura started to growl and he had a scowl on his face. Marik ignored him and asked me, "Sakura when did Katara look like she didn't feel well?" I thought about it for a second before answering. "Well I guess its after she kissed Malik in scene 57." "**WHAT!**" They all shouted at the same time. "What's so bad about Malik any way? Yesterday Atem told me he was a psycho but he didn't seem like it. Then again he is really good at acting." I said then thought to my sell trying to answer my own question. "For once I have to say the Baka's right about something. Malik is a complete psycho." Bakura answered on my right. "But why?" I ask clueless. "It's difficult to explain Sakura." Ryou said bluntly.

"We have to find her." Thalia and Bakura said at the same time. Ryou and Marik nodded while I was still clueless. Next thing I know I'm alone at the table. 'What a group." I thought. I sighed. 'Hope they find Katara.'

**Thalia's POV:**

I looked quickly around the different class rooms for my missing sister. I stopped at the end of one the hall ways at an open door. I walked in and saw a bird on one of the desks. It was black with red feathers at the tip of its wings and tail. In its mouth was what looked like a golden hourglass. As I moved closer the item started to glow brightly. Suddenly it was around my neck on a golden chain. Unnoticed to me my hair and eyes changed. I had a black streak in my hair and my eyes were a dark grey silver color.

'_I __have __finally __found __you __master.__'_ I look around the room. "Who said that?" _'__I __did.__'_ "Where are you?" _'__I__'__m __in __front __of __you.__'_ "I looked in front of me to find the bird. "Was it you?" I asked the bird while pointing at it. _'__Yes __master __it __was __I.__'_ 'A bird is talking to me I have officially gone crazy.' I thought. But I decided to just go with it. "Okay bird what is your name." _'__I __don__'__t __have __one __master.__'_ "Please stop calling me master my name is Thalia. I guess I can give you a name." I thought about what to name this bird. I thought about a name I heard Katara mention once. "How about Osiris. I think it's an Egyptian god or something." _'__I __like __that __name __thank __you.__'_ I smile at the bird. 'This things really growing on me. My eyes, hair changed back, and I finally noticed the hourglass around my neck.

"What's this?" I asked Osiris. _'__That __is __the __Millennium __Hourglass. __It __is __the __last __of __the __three __guardian __millennium __items.__'_ "Millennium what. What are the guardian items." _'__The __guardian __items __are __the __guardians __to __the __millennium __items. __They __were __created __to __protect __who ever __wields __a __millennium __item. __There __are __only __three. __You __have __one __and __remember __your __sister __Katara __has __the __first __one __while __your __other __sister __Amunet __has __the __second __one.__'_ "Okay so what does it do?" _'__It __allows __you __to __freeze __time __for __a __few __seconds __as __well __as __give __you __power __over __fire.__' _"Awesome." Then I remembered about Katara. "Hey Osiris do you know where my sister Katara is by any chance?" I asked the bird and saw him nod. "Really where?" I saw it stretch its wings and take to the air flying out of the classroom.

I followed it towards on of the abandon classrooms near the Drama room. I mentally kicked myself for not checking near here first. Osiris stopped at a door and landed on my shoulder. _'__The __one __you __seek __is __in __there __but __be __careful.__'_ I nodded my head and swung the door open. What I saw made me super mad. Malik was hovering over my sister while she was against the wall. "Hey ass leave her alone." I yelled at him. He looked over to me with a scowl. "Looks like they found us my dear." Malik said. I saw my sister nod she looked lost. Her eyes were emotionless. I grew even madder. "What the hell did you do to my sister Psychopath?" I saw him smirk at me and start walking toward me. I noticed the gold rod from before in his hand. I gasped that's it. He used that rod thing. _'__Thalia __he__'__s __coming __for __you, __you __need __to __activate __your __item.__'_ I nod and activate my item. How I knew how to do that you got me.

My hair and eyes changed like before and Malik gasped. I realized what I had to do to the bastard. "Osiris go and get the others." I told my bird. He nodded and started to fly off. "Oh no you don't come back here you insolent bird." Malik yelled as he tried to stop Osiris with his shadow magic. I stood in between the bird and Malik. "Hurry go I'll take care of him." I said as the bird flew out the door and down the hall.

Malik smirked, "So you think you can take me so easily then your wrong girl." This guy was pissing me off real fast. I looked over to Katara to see her eyes were still voids of nothingness. I looked back at Malik. "Well just see about that." I yelled venom on every one of my words. I drew into my item and created a ball of fire in my hand. I smiled and looked at Malik. His expression. His eyes were wide for a few seconds before he regained him self. "Well how are you suppose to hit me if your sister is in the way." 'He wouldn't dare.' I thought as my eyes narrowed into slits. He snapped his fingers and Katara was soon standing in front of him like a shield.

I let the fire in my palm go out. 'Now what do I do?' I questioned myself. 'If only the others were here to help.' As if my wish was granted. Bakura, Atem, Marik, and Amunet ran into the room at that one moment. I heard them gasp as they saw Katara shielding Malik her eyes endless voids. "Katara, Katara? Malik what have you done to my girlfriend?" Bakura yelled angrily. "Your girlfriend Bakura please, Katara is my girlfriend now. Right Katara?" Malik spoke while Katara nodded her head in agreement to his statement. I could tell by the tension in the air that everyone was pissed.

While everyone distracted Malik I used my other ability. I paused time for a few seconds. Just long enough for me to go behind Malik. Time went back and everyone was shocked. Before Malik could react I used my fir e to burn him in the back and steal his rod. "Ahhhh," He screamed out in pain. I threw the rod over to Marik and watched as it glowed again and Katara fell to the ground.

Everyone surrounded Katara while Atem was watching Malik. Slowly she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "W-What happened?" She asked to no specific person in general. "Malik used his Millennium rod to control you but Thalia saved you." Marik informed her as she blinked in surprise at my name. "Really, thank you Thalia." My sister said as Bakura helped her to her feet. "No problem oh and Katara I would like you to meet Osiris." I stated as I pointed out the bird on my shoulder. "So you finally got your item and guardian pet huh." Katara suggested. I nod my head and looked at the clock on the wall. "We should head to class or we will be late." I stated as everyone nodded. I stated to walk to my class today's gonna be a long day after all.

Me: Yay Thalia got her item.

Katara: When did Malik take control of me.

Me: While everyone was at the lunch table. I just didn't feel like righting that part.

Katara: (sigh)

Malik: I was so close why that stupid girl had to get her item this chapter.

Me: Oh, stop being a sore loser Malik you know evil never wins.

Malik: Whatever

Katara: Please Review!


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**(A/N: Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while but thanks for waiting. I kinda have lost interest in this story and don't really know what to do with it now so this is the last chapter. It pretty much sums everything up. So I hope you enjoy it.)**

**Normal POV:**

After that Ishizu came. Malik was going to be sent back to Egypt to be watched over by Odion. With him gone everyone relaxed and didn't have to worry. Katara continued to have dreams of the past but learned that they were really just memories of her past life. The play continued on and Marik took Malik's place as the prince. Katara continued to date Bakura and Atem moved on and is now dating Sakura. Even Akiza found that she liked a certain mutt. Joey and Akiza started to date and she finally showed him the picture she had drawn. It was a picture of him goofy smile and all.

Everyone was happy except for one spiky haired king of games. He had finally confessed his feelings for Tea but she had rejecting him, saying that she would rather continue only being friends. She also confessed that she had a crush on Ryou. He smiled and nodded his head in understanding, but on the inside he was sad and hurt. He didn't believe that he would be able to find happiness like everyone else. He was wrong.

**Yugi's POV:**

I sighed. It was boring being in the game shop alone. Grandpa had gotten a call from a friend and left for California last night. Atem was on a date with Sakura and probably wouldn't be home till late.

I was shook from his thinking when the bell to the shop door rang. "I'm sorry but we are closed today." I said without looking to see who it was. "I know." A voice said and I turned around to see Thalia by the door a slight smile on her face.

She was wearing a black leather jacket with a gray shirt that said 'if your happy and you know it slap your friend'. As well as a black skirt and black sneakers. I couldn't but help but blink and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Thalia was wearing a skirt, A SKIRT! She hated skirts.

Thalia frowned, "Does it look weird or something. Cause if it does I can leave and come back with jeans." She questioned when he saw his shocked face. 'Stupid Katara I never should have listened to her.' Thalia thought to herself.

I shock my head. "No no its fine. In fact I think it looks great." I told her smiling. Thalia blushed slightly though you could barely tell. "Thanks Yugi." She said. "No problem so brings you here?" I asked her.

"Oh umm there was something I wanted to tell you." She said looking down. "Okay what is it?" I said wondering what it could possible be.

**Thalia's POV:**

I took in a deep breath to calm my beating heart. 'Ok you can do this Thalia, worse thing he will do is reject you. Ok that does not help think positive.' I said to myself trying to calm my nerves. "Um well Yugi uhh I umm really like you and um if your not busy would you think about possible going on a date with me." I told him not looking at him.

**Yugi's POV:**

I was shocked 'Thalia liked me?' I could tell she was nervous and I just didn't know what to say. 'She is really nice and cute too maybe even cuter then Tea.' I thought to myself. I smiled and looked to Thalia. Maybe I could fall for her. 'Well there is only one way to find find out.' I said to myself before moving closer to Thalia. "I'd love to Thalia." I told her and could tell how shocked she was by the look on her face.

"Really," she asked and at my nod she jump and put her arms around me in a hug.

**Normal POV:**

That date was the first and most certainly not the last of their relationship. Everyone was happy for them. Now everyone only had to worry about school and with summer coming they would have plenty of time for other things. Things were forever peaceful with Yugi, the gang, and their new friends.

**(A/N: And there you have it. The last chapter of this story. Sorry if the ending is kinda bad, I'm horrible at endings. Well I hope you enjoy this story and please read and review. It is my first ever story and I'd like to know how it was. Well Ja Ne!)**


End file.
